la lucha por amor
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Humphrey se va de la manada pensando que Kate se caso con Garth, pero conoce a alguien que lo convence de volver y luchar por ella
1. la despedida

**La lucha por amor**

**Esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les guste **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V Humphrey

me acababa de despedir de Kate, le dije que dejaba Jasper, no tuve el coraje de decirle la verdadera razón por lo que lo hacía, estaba en la parte superior de una colina observando con tristeza y desesperación como las dos manadas se reunían para la boda de Kate y Garth, se me revuelve el estómago de solo pensarlo, en ese momento vi a Kate, se veía realmente hermosa, casi se me olvida todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón, hasta que la vi encima de la roca ceremonial con Garth, vi como empezaron la aceptación de olores, mi corazón se hundió cuando vi cómo se mordisquean las orejas, ya no podía soportarlo más me fui llorando antes de ver la parte final, estaba totalmente segado por las lágrimas en mis ojos, no sé cómo me las arregle para subirme en el tren "porque, que tiene el que yo no, la conozco de toda la vida, daría mi vida por ella, y lo más importante la amo más que a nada" me dije a mi mismo con dolor, este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, solo superado por el día que murieron mis padres, en una estampida

Flash back, P.V normal

Andrea: (es una loba de pelaje gris, con vientre color crema oscuro y ojos azul hielo) "vamos Humphrey, es hora de que vayas a los jardines con los demás cachorros" le dije con dulzura

Humphrey: "pero mama, quiero verlos cazar" pedí

Andrea: "lo lamento cachorro, pero tenemos una reunión importante" le explique

Charley: (es un lobo de pelaje negro, con un vientre y patas blancas y ojos de color amarillo) "tranquilo cachorrito sé que te divertidas mucho en los jardines" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "de verdad lo crees" le pregunté entusiasmado

Charley: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo

Andrea: "vamos, se nos está haciendo tarde" le dije, mientras recogía a Humphrey y lo ponía en el lomo de Charley

Charley: caminamos hasta los jardines donde dejamos a Humphrey, "pórtate bien y diviértete, vendremos en la noche por ti" le dije

Humphrey: "si señor" le dije de forma juguetona

Andrea: "así se habla cachorrito, ahora ve hacer muchos amigos, y recuerda que te amamos" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: "también los amo" les dije abrazándolos

Charley: después de terminar el abrazo nos fuimos a la reunión de alphas

Humphrey: vi como mis papás se alejaban, luego mire a mi alrededor para ver con quien podría jugar, estaba caminando cuándo alguien se estrelló conmigo, rodamos unos metros antes de detenernos, cuando nos detuvimos vi que era un cachorro de mi edad, era la más hermosa cachorra que he visto

"Lo siento mucho, debí prestar más atención" dijo la cachorra, "es bastante lindo" pensó después de mirarlo con atención

Humphrey: la mire por un momento tiene un hermoso pelaje dorado y unos lindos ojos color ámbar en donde fácilmente podría perderme mirándolos, "no te preocupes debí estar más atento de mi alrededor" le dije con amabilidad

"Soy Kate" el cachorro se presentó

Humphrey: "Kate que lindo nombre" pensé, "soy Humphrey" me presente

Kate: "mucho gustó Humphrey, quieres que seamos amigos" le pregunté

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije animadamente

Kate: "genial" le dije feliz, "tienes más amigos" le pregunté

Humphrey: "de hecho eres mi primera amiga" le dije

Kate: "quieres que te presente algunos de mis amigos" le ofrecí

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije entusiasmado

Kate: "genial vamos" le dije alegre, y caminamos juntos hasta que encontré a dos de mis amigas, "hola Niky, hola Sally" las salude

"hola Kate" dijeron Niky y Sally al tiempo

Sally: mire que detrás de Kate había otro cachorro de pelaje gris, "quien es" le pregunte

Kate: "se llama Humphrey, es un nuevo amigo mío" se los presente

Sally: "hola Humphrey, soy Sally y ella es Niky" nos presente

Humphrey: "mucho gusto" le dije alegre

Niky: "es lindo" le susurré a Kate

Kate: "si es lindo" le dije mientras lo miraba

Niky: "te gusta, no" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "que, no, bueno apenas lo acabé de conocer, si es lindo pero" le dije rápidamente intentando inventar una excusa, mientras me sonrojaba ligeramente

Niky: me reí entre dientes y le dije "te gusta"

Kate: "un poco" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba

Niky: "se notaba, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado" le dije señalando a Sally que estaba hablando con Humphrey

Kate: mire a donde apuntó y vi como Humphrey hablaba con Sally, no sé qué, pero me molestaba un poco, me acerque a ellos y le pregunte a Sally, "has visto a Lilly"

Sally: "creo que la vi jugar cerca del lago" le respondí

Kate: "gracias, vamos Humphrey" le dije

Sally: "te vas" le pregunté un poco desilusionada

Kate: "si, le prometí presentarle algunos de mis amigos" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, pero podemos jugar otro día" le dije alegre

Kate: "vamos" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y la seguí, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño lago, donde puede ver a un cachorro de color blanco

Kate: le hice señas de qué me siguiera sin hacer ruido

Humphrey: asentí y la seguí, hasta unos arbustos detrás del cachorro blanco, "Kate, que hacemos" le pregunté en voz baja

Kate: "ya verás" le dije, luego esperé hasta el momento justo donde salte hacía ella, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, "te tengo hermanita" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "está bien, me rindo, por favor detente" le dije entre risas

Kate: sonreí y me detuve, me baje de ella y me senté a su lado, vi que Humphrey estaba riéndose entre dientes

Lilly: cuando me senté vi a un cachorro gris de la edad de Kate riéndose entre dientes, sentado detrás de Kate, "quien es" le pregunté a mi hermana

Kate: "es Humphrey, y ella es mi hermanita Lilly" los presente

Humphrey: "mucho gustó" le dije estirando mi pata para saludarla, pero vi que se escondió detrás de Kate

Kate: "es un poco tímida" le explique, luego me dirigí a mi hermanita, "no te preocupes él es amable" le dije

Humphrey: le di una sonrisa para que no se asustará

Lilly: "mucho gustó" le dije saliendo de detrás de Kate

Kate: "quieren jugar algo" les pregunte

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije animadamente

Mientras tanto con Andrea y Charley

Andrea: "esperó que haga algunos amigos" le dije

Charley: "tranquila seguramente lo hará" le dije

Andrea: "pero es la primera vez que habla con otros cachorros" le dije un poco preocupada

Charley: "sé que estará bien, es un buen cachorro" le dije con orgullo

Andrea: "tienes razón" le dije más tranquila, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al Valle, donde se llevó la reunión, nos sentamos y esperamos a que Winston hablara

Winston: vi que ya todos los alphas se reunieron, cuándo todos estaban ya reunidos comencé, "sólo quería advertirles que ha habido informes de lobos del este merodeando por nuestro territorio, por lo que quiero que estén atentos

Charley: después de qué término la reunión, Winston asignó los deberes de hoy, por suerte a mi y Andrea sólo nos tocó cazar, por lo que tendríamos el resto del día para poder pasarla con nuestro hijo

P.V. Winston

Estaba vigilando la cacería desde una colina cercana, hasta ahora todo iba como una caza normal, Charley y Andrea estaban lo suficientemente cerca de un grupo de caribúes listos para abalanzarse contra ellos, cuando de repente note dos alphas del este justo al otro lado del grupo de caribúes, ellos se lanzaron primero contra ellos causando que los otros salieran corriendo, golpeando a Charley y Andrea en proceso, vi como cayeron inconscientes de inmediato, rápidamente me dirigí a ellos, para ayudarlos al igual que los demás alphas del grupo de caza, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera ayudarlos vimos como los lobos de este escapaban de una estampida, todo lo que pudimos hacer fue mirar con horror como los dos eran aplastados, cuando paso la estampida nos acercamos para comprobar si alguno sobrevivió, pero por desgracia ambos estaban muertos, "esta vez ya fue demasiado, Tony tendrá que darme una explicación por esto" dije furioso, "recojan a ambos los enterraremos mañana" les dije a los alphas, luego me dirigí a una colina para lanzar un aullido para tener una reunión con el líder del este, al poco tiempo escuché el aullido de Tony, me dirigí a la frontera que divide las manadas

Tony: "hola Winston" le dije

"Que es eso de mandar lobos a mi territorio sabes que es un violación a la ley de las manadas" le dije con seriedad

Tony: "no tenía otra opción, casi no quedan caribúes en el este, y no dejaré qué mi manada muera de hambre Winston" le dije con seriedad

"Tu pequeña intrusión en nuestra cacería resultó en la muerte de dos de mis alphas" le dije molestó

Tony: después de un momento de silencio les dije, "lo siento Winston"

"No te disculpes conmigo, sino con el cachorro que acabas de volver huérfano

Tony: "eran padres" le pregunté sintiéndome mal

"Así es ambos eran una pareja con un cachorro de algunas semanas de nacido" le dije con seriedad y molesto

Tony: "lo siento, pero podríamos evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir" le dije para hablar de un tema, de lo que quería discutir hace tiempo

"Que quieres decir" le pregunté un poco confundido

Tony: "lo que te trató de decir es que unamos a las manadas"

Me tomó por sorpresa su idea, pero me gustaba, "y cómo sugieres hacerlo" le pregunte interesado

Tony: "fácil, tú tienes una hija, y yo tengo un hijo" le dije

"No estarás sugiriendo lo que creo" le pregunte

Tony: "así es un matrimonio para unir a las manadas" le dije sonriendo

"no estoy seguro, crees qué debemos forzarlos a un matrimonio forzado" le pregunte

Tony: "seguro que entenderán que es por el bien de las manadas, además es posible que se lleven bien" le dije

"No estoy seguro, pero tienes razón es lo mejor para la manada" le dije pensativo

Tony: "entonces hecho" le dije alegre

"hecho eso es lo mejor para las manadas" le dije

Tony: "que bien Winston, has hecho una sabía decisión, hablaremos de esto de nuevo cuando tengan suficiente edad para casarse" le dije

"Me parece bien, pero hasta entonces no quiero que ninguno de tus lobos entren a mi territorio sin autorización" le dije con seriedad

Tony: "de acuerdo" le dije

"nos vemos Tony" le dije

Tony: "a dónde vas" le pregunté

"Tengo que ir por mis hijas, y ver qué hacer con el cachorro que dejaste huérfano" le dije aun molestó, luego me dirigí a los jardines del territorio, en el camino estaba pensando que iba hacer, no quería obligar a Kate a casarse con alguien que no conocía, al final decidí no contarle nada, y esperar un mejor momento cuando sea mayor

P.V. Normal en los jardines del territorio occidental

Humphrey: el día de hoy me he divertido mucho, he estado jugando con Kate y Lilly, quienes son muy divertidas, sobretodo Kate, "te encontré" le dije alegre a Kate

Kate: "debí esconderme mejor" le dije mientras me reía

Lilly: "de que hablas casi ni te encontramos" le dije

Kate: "es cierto pero me encontraron" les dije riendo

Humphrey: "eso fue divertido, que quieren jugar ahora" les pregunte

Kate: le iba a responder pero oí a alguien llamándonos a Lilly y a mí, cuando miré de donde nos llamaban vi que era nuestro papá, "vamos papá" le dije, luego me dirigí a Humphrey y le dije "nos vemos luego"

Humphrey: "cuídense" les dije un poco triste porque se iban

Winston: vi que estaban hablando con un cachorro que se me hacía conocido, cuando se me acercaron les pregunté, "como estuvo su día"

Lilly: "estuvo muy divertido" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "si nos divertimos mucho con un nuevo amigo" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "eso es bueno, es Humphrey" les pregunté

Kate: "si, como lo sabes" le pregunté curiosa

Winston: "porque los vi jugando cuando me acercaba" les explique

Kate: "entiendo, y como lo conoces" le pregunté

Winston: "conozco bien a sus padres" les dije, "o conocía" pensé con tristeza, "ya vengo, tengo que hablar con el" les dije

Kate: "está bien papá" le dije

Winston: me acerque a Humphrey, y le dije "hola Humphrey"

Humphrey: "hola señor" lo saludé con respeto, sabiendo que es el líder de la manada

Winston: "quería decirte que tus padres se demorarán hoy, por lo que me pidieron que te recogiera" le dije

Humphrey: "de acuerdo señor, pero cuando regresarán le pregunte

Winston: "de pronto mañana" le dije

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Winston: no tuve el valor de decirle a ese pobre cachorrito la verdad

Kate: "que pasa papá" le pregunté al ver que venía con Humphrey

Winston: "que Humphrey se va quedar con nosotros esta noche, porque sus padres están ocupados" le explique

Kate: me alegre de saber que se quedaría esta noche

Winston: caminamos hasta que llegamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, vi que Eve estaba sentada en la entrada con una mirada triste, "ya debió enterarse" pensé ella era muy amiga de Andrea

Kate: "hola mamá" le dije alegre

Eve: fingí una sonrisa y les dije, "hola cariño, que tal su día"

Kate: "muy divertido, hicimos un nuevo amigo, se llama Humphrey" le dije alegre mientras se lo presentaba

Humphrey: "mucho gusto señora" le dije respetuosamente

Eve: "mucho gusto, vayan a adentro necesito hablar con Winston un momento" les dije, vi como asintieron y entraron, luego le pregunte a Winston, "es su cachorro"

Winston: asentí con tristeza

Eve: "pobrecito, no se merece esto" le dije con tristeza

Winston: "lo sé, es una verdadera tragedia, nadie debería enfrentarse a eso, y menos un cachorro" le dije

Eve: "como se lo vas a decir" le pregunte

Winston: "no lo sé, pero no será fácil" le dije

Eve: "y que le vas a decir" le pregunte

Winston: "le diremos que sus padres murieron en un estampida, no quiero que crezca con odio, ni resentimiento, por lo que no le diremos que los orientales la provocaron" le explique

Eve: "es lo mejor" le dije

Desconocido para los dos líderes un pequeño cachorro gris había escuchado la conversación, pero al ser tan joven aun no entendía el concepto de muerte

Fin del flash back, P.V. De Humphrey

Al día siguiente Winston me contó todo, lo único que entendí en ese momento, fue que nunca más vería a mis padres, no había pensado en ese día hasta hoy, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentía un gran odio y rabia, toda contra los orientales, ellos me quitaron a mi familia, y ahora me están quitado a la única chica que he amado, "algún día me la pagarán" dije con una gran rabia

**¿Humphrey, volverá alguna vez a Jasper?, ¿Qué estará pasando con Kate?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	2. la oportunidad

**La lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

Mientras tanto en el Valle donde se celebraba la boda, P.V. De Kate

Ya habíamos realizado gran parte de la ceremonia, solo faltaba la última parte, durante toda la ceremonia, mi corazón gritaba desesperadamente que no lo hiciera, cuando estábamos a punto de tocar narices retrocedí "no puedo hacerlo" dije, creando una gran conmoción, sabía que había fallado en mi deber, pero mi corazón decía que había hecho lo correcto

Tony: "porque no se puede casar con Garth" le dije molesto a Winston

Winston: "cállate", le dije a Tony, luego me acerque a Kate y le pregunte, "por qué no te puedes casar con Garth"

"porque, me enamoré de un omega" le dije un poco nerviosa

Garth: "papá, yo también me enamore de un omega" admití

Tony: "no es nada convencional" le dije pensativo

Winston: "pero creo que podemos arreglar algo" les dije sonriendo

P.V normal

Kate: "en serio" le dije alegre

Tony: "si creó que podemos arreglar algo" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: estaba tan emocionada y feliz que salte sobre Garth

Garth: sonreí al ver a Lilly encima mío, cariñosamente acariciamos nuestras narices

Kate: sonreí al ver a mi hermanita feliz, en ese momento recordé que Humphrey se iba de Jasper, "tengo que alcanzarlo" me dije apurada, salí corriendo hacia donde lo vi dirigirse

Winston: vi que Kate, salió corriendo bastante apurada y preocupada, rápidamente me preocupe y la seguí

Kate: mientras corría me di cuenta del tren que se alejaba, "y si se subió al tren" pensé con pánico, corrí detrás pero era inútil, ya no podía alcanzarlo, cuando busque su olor se confirmaron mis miedos, estaba destrozada el lobo que amo se fue por mi culpa, no podía aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo, me puse a llorar con el corazón roto

Winston: cuando alcance a Kate, vi que estaba llorando, me acerque a ella e intente reconfortarla, "tranquila cariño, todo va estar bien" le dije con comprensión

Kate: "no es cierto, no está bien, se fue, se fue por mi culpa" le dije mientras lloraba

Winston: "quien se fue" le pregunte

Kate: "Humphrey" lloré

Winston: "Humphrey es al que amas" le pregunte con suavidad

Kate: "si lo amo" admití

Winston: "entonces ve por él" le dije

Kate: levante las orejas cuando lo oí, "enserio" le pregunte

Winston: "adelante, tienes mi consentimiento" le dije

Kate: "gracias papá" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Winston: "buena suerte, ten cuidado" le dije antes de romper el abrazo

Kate: "lo tendré" le dije, luego salí corriendo siguiendo las vías del tren, "no te preocupes Humphrey iré por ti" me dije a mi misma

Al día siguiente, P.V. De Humphrey

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol contra cara, estire mi adolorido cuerpo, por dormir en el frio y duro piso de metal del vagón, mire afuera y vi que estaba pasando por un bosque muy denso y frío, "supongo que es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro" me dije a mi mismo, salte del tren asegurándome de no chocar con nada al aterrizar, lo primero que hice fue buscar agua, camine hasta que distinguí una mancha azul adelante, con cuidado me acerque, asegurándome que no hubiera amenazas cerca, de repente distinguí un lobo de pelaje blanco, que llevaba una especie de capa Blanca, que estaba en el lago, rápidamente me oculte en unos arbustos cercanos, y espere a que se fuera, no quería correr ningún riesgo

"No te enseñaron que está mal espiar" dijo el lobo sin apartar la atención del lago

Retrocedí un poco, por el miedo y la sorpresa

"No te preocupes no te haré daño adelante acércate" dijo el lobo con calma

No sabía qué hacer, tenía mucha sed, pero no sabía si podía confiar en él, después de un momento de duda, decidí arriesgarme, me acerque cautelosamente y empecé a beber un poco de agua

"Me llamo Scoot" se presentó el misterioso lobo

"Soy Humphrey" me presente

Scoot: "no eres de por aquí, verdad" le pregunte

"Como lo sabes" le pregunte

Scoot: "por aquí no hay manadas cerca, y tampoco te vez como un lobo solitario" le explique

"Pero es lo que soy ahora" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "porque un omega abandonaría su manada" pregunte curioso

"Es una historia un poco larga" le dije

Scoot: "tengo tiempo" le dije

Suspiré y le conté toda la historia, de Kate y yo tratando de regresar de Idaho

Scoot: cuando termino de contar su historia me sentí mal por él, "a mí me suena que era un matrimonio arreglado" le dije

"Un que" le pregunte

Scoot: "un matrimonio arreglado, de pronto ella no quería casarse con ese Garth" le sugerí

"Pero aun así no debo valer nada para ella" dije enojado, "porqué nunca me dijo" le dije molesto

Scoot: "de pronto era muy duro para ella contarte" le dije

"Yo creo que ni le importo" dije con tristeza

Scoot: "no lo creo, de lo contrario nunca hubiera aullado contigo en el tren" le dije

"De pronto tienes razón, pero ya es muy tarde, ya se debió casar con Barf" dije con tristeza

Scoot: "nunca es tarde para el amor, puedes volver a pelear por la pata de Kate" le dije

"como ya se casó con el" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "es una tradición alpha, puedes retarlo por la oportunidad de estar con ella" le explique

"Lo hubiera sabido, y lo habría retado esa misma noche cuando volvimos" me dije a mi mismo, "gracias por el consejo, pero ahora tengo un pelea que me espera" le dije con determinación dispuesto a volver a Jasper

Scoot: "que haces" le pregunte

"Volver y pelear por Kate" le dije con determinación

Scoot: "si lo haces solo lograras que te maten" le dije

"Pues moriré sabiendo que lo intente" le dije con determinación

Scoot: "eres valiente, pero déjame ayudarte" le dije

"como" le pregunte

Scoot: "te puedo entrenar" le ofrecí

"En serio" le pregunte

Scoot: "dame cuatro meses y te convertiré en uno de los mejores alphas de Canadá" le dije

"No es mucho tiempo" le pregunté

Scoot: "si te ama, te esperara" le dije

"supongo que tienes razón, y haré lo que sea para poder estar con ella" le dije con determinación

Scoot: "tienes un gran potencial, ahora sígueme" le dije

"A donde" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "a mi manada" le dije sonriendo

"Manada" le pregunte

Scoot: "si la manada colmillo blanco"

"no he oído hablar de ella" le dije

Scoot: "no me sorprende, los omegas no saben mucho de afuera de sus manadas, sin ofender" le dije

"Tranquilo" le dije

Scoot: "sígueme, la manada no está lejos" le dije, mientras empezaba a caminar

Asentí y empecé a seguirlo, caminamos por varias horas hasta que nos detuvimos enfrente de una cascada

Scoot: "esta es la entrada a mi territorio" le dije

"Es una cascada" le dije confundido

Scoot: "lo sé, pero también es la entrada a mi territorio, sígueme" le dije mientras entraba al agua

Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí, cuando estaba cerca de la cascada vi cómo se sumergió, tome una bocanada de aire, y lo seguí, buceamos por unos dos o tres metros antes de resurgir a la superficie, respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando mire a mi alrededor note que estábamos en una cueva, "porque esta oculta la entrada en su territorio" le pregunte

Scoot: "es porque la ubicación del territorio es un secreto" le explique

"Porque, acaso tienen una manada rival" les pregunte

Scoot: "de hecho es todo lo contrario nadie se atreve a meterse con nosotros, pero nuestro entrenamiento es el mejor del mundo y muchos alphas vienen, buscando que los entrenemos, pero son muy pocos los que aceptamos, el lugar esta tan escondido, para proteger nuestros secretos" le explique

"y porque me quieres entrenar, solo soy un patético omega" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "no me importa que rango eras, me importa tus motivos, los cuales veo que son buenos" le explique sonriendo

Sonreí y le dije, "gracias por darme una oportunidad"

Scoot: "solo esfuérzate, al máximo" le dije

"Haré mi máximo esfuerzo" le dije asintiendo

Scoot: "sígueme" le instruí

Asentí y lo seguí, cuando salimos de la cueva, vi un gran territorio rodeado de montañas, parece que la única entrada era por la cascada, "guau" dije sorprendido

Scoot: "si es un hermoso lugar" dije con orgullo

"Sí que lo es" le dije sorprendido, "por cierto, creo que debo hablar con el líder de la manada, para preguntarle si me puedo quedar a entrenar" le dije

Scoot: "no creo que haya necesidad de eso" le dije con calma

"Porque" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "porque ya hablaste con él" le dije sonriendo

Abrí los ojos cuando dijo eso, "tú eres el líder" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "si ese soy yo" le dije orgulloso, "ahora sígueme, tenemos que hablar con alguien para iniciar tu entrenamiento" le instruí

Asentí y lo seguí, en el camino vi a muchos lobos todos con capas blancas, "porque todos usan capas blancas" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "es parte del entrenamiento, no son capas normales, son unas especiales que pesan bastante" le explique

"Y cuanto pesan" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "varía dependiendo del nivel que estés" le explique, "lo que me recuerda que tenemos que ir por una tuya" le dije

Asentí y lo seguí hasta que llegamos a una enorme cueva, donde había muchas de esas capas

"Hola señor, que se lo ofrece" pregunto el viejo lobo que estaba allí

Scoot: "necesito una capa de entrenamiento para mi amigo" le dije apuntando a Humphrey

"un nuevo alumno" pregunto el lobo

Scoot: "así es" le dije

"Está bien, que tan pesada la necesita señor" le pregunte

Scoot: "creo que con unos cinco kilogramos es suficiente" le dije

"Estas seguro señor, no es demasiado peso" le pregunte

Scoot: "sé que podrá soportarlo" le dije con confianza

"Si usted lo dice señor" dijo el lobo, mientras entraba a una pequeña habitación, salió poco después arrastrando una capa blanca, "aquí tienes" dijo el lobo mientras le ponía la capa a Humphrey

Humphrey: mis patas empezaron a temblar un poco cuando sentí el peso encima de mí "es un poco pesada" le dije

Scoot: "tal vez un poco, pero creí que querías volver y luchar por Kate lo antes posible" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "si eso es lo que quiero" le dije con determinación mientras me esforzaba en parar de forma estable

Scoot: "listo ahora vamos te presentare a tus maestros" le dije

Humphrey: "asentí y lo empecé a seguir pero con bastante lentitud debido a la pesada capa que llevo

Tres días después, P.V. De Kate

Estuve viajando por tres días solo parando para dormir y comer, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente es que tenía que encontrar a Humphrey y decirle mis sentimientos hacia él, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme por lo que le hice, y que estuviera bien, de repente vi un bosque bastante denso y frio, "creo que es hora de buscar refugio" me dije a mi misma, camine por un rato, cando de repente vi un lago adelante, tome algunos sorbos, cuando de repente un olor golpeo mi nariz, uno que he esperado tres día para captar, era el aroma de Humphrey, "estuvo aquí" me dije a mi mismo mientras empezaba a olfatear a mi alrededor, el rastro era un poco viejo de algunos días pero era algo, empecé a seguirlo, pero note otra cosa que me hizo decaer el ánimo, era el aroma de otro lobo, "y si conoció a alguien más" pensé con tristeza, empecé a olfatear con detenimiento y solté un suspiro de alivio al reconocer el otro aroma como el de un macho, empecé a seguir su aroma hasta que llegue a una cascada, "no, no, no puede terminar aquí" me dije a mi misma mientras buscaba desesperadamente su aroma pero sin ningún éxito, "Humphrey, Humphrey" grite esperando una repuesta

Scoot: estaba dando un pase afuera del territorio, cuando de repente escuche a alguien gritar el nombre de Humphrey, fui a investigar y vi a una loba de pelaje dorado enfrente de la cascada gritado el nombre de Humphrey, al verla parecía mucho a la descripción de la loba que Humphrey amaba, si no estoy mal su nombre es Kate, "pero que está haciendo aquí" me pregunte curioso, con cuidado me acerque a ella, y le pregunte con calma, "que haces"

Me sorprendí al escuchar al lobo no lo había sentido acercarse, "siento haber entrado a su territorio, solo estoy buscando a un amigo" le dije

Scoot: "no te preocupes por eso" le dije mientras me acercaba a la cascada y tomaba un sorbo, "pero parece que al que estás buscando es más que un simple amigo, al juzgar por la preocupación en tu voz mientras lo llamabas" le dije

"es cierto, es alguien muy importante para mí, y por mi culpa se fue de la manada con el corazón destrozado" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "vaya eso parece que pasa mucho, hace poco conocí a un lobo que se fue de su manada porque alguien a quien amaba se vio obligada a casarse con otro lobo" le dije

"como era" le pregunte esperanzada

Scoot: hice como si pensara y le dije, "pelaje gris, con vientre blanco, ojos azules, y era evidente que era un omega"

"es el, es Humphrey" dije emocionada, "donde esta" le pregunte de inmediato

Scoot: "no puedo decirte" le dije, mientras me iba, no podía decirle donde estaba, porque había una razón para que haya llegado aquí en primer lugar, y estoy seguro que es necesario de que complete su entrenamiento, además no creo en las coincidencias

"que, ven aquí" le dije molesta mientras empezaba a correr detrás de el

Scoot: "que pasa" le pregunte

"porque no me dices a donde se fue Humphrey" le pregunte bastante molesta

Scoot: "tengo mis razones, además estaba bastante herido por lo que le hiciste" le dije

Baje la cabeza con tristeza y le dije, "lo sé, pero por eso lo busco debo decirle mis sentimientos"

Scoot: "pues no lo encontraras aquí, se fue a entrenar" le dije

"que fue hacer que" le pregunte confundida y sorprendida

Scoot: "le conté que podía retar a ese tal Garth por tu pata, y se fue a entrenar para tener una oportunidad" le explique

"él quiere luchar por mi" dije conmovida, "pero no debe hacerlo nunca me case con Garth, donde esta o donde se fue" le pregunte

Scoot: "no lo sé" mentí, "pero me dijo que planeaba volver a su manada en cuatro meses" le dije

"cuatro meses" dije con tristeza, "debo encontrarlo, gracias por la información" le dije mientras me iba a buscar algún rastro de el

Scoot: "eso fue muy bajo" pensé con tristeza, "pero es necesario, lo se tengo el presentimiento, Humphrey debe ser entrenado" me dije a mi mismo

**¿Humphrey se enterara de lo que hizo Scoot?, ¿Kate encontrara a Humphrey?, ¿Por qué Humphrey debe ser entrenado?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	3. esperanza

**La lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Scoot: vi como Kate se alejaba en busca de Humphrey, "espero haber tomado la decisión correcta" pensé, decidí que era hora de volver al territorio, pero cuando me fui a la cascada vi a Kate tratando muy duro de encontrar el aroma de Humphrey, suspire y le dije, "no creo que encuentres su aroma, entro al lago para refrescarse antes de irse"

Kate: "suponía algo parecido, pero debía intentarlo, sabe por dónde se fue" le dije

Scoot: "creo que fue hacia el norte" le dije, sabiendo que esas tierras son bastantes seguras y no correría peligros

Kate: "gracias" le dije pero antes de irme le pregunte, "tú perteneces a la manada colmillo blanco, verdad"

Scoot: "porque lo supones" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "mi papá me conto una vez sobre ellos, me dijo que eran fáciles de reconocer porque llevan una capa blanca" le explique

Scoot: "es cierto, si soy de la manada colmillo blanco" le dije

Kate: "interesante, gracias por la información pero tengo que ir a buscar a Humphrey" le dije

Scoot: "espera, no vas a preguntarme si podemos entrenarte" le dije sorprendido, siempre que un Alpha nos encuentra es lo primero que pregunta

Kate: "Humphrey es más importante para mí" le dije antes de irme corriendo en dirección donde mi dijo

Scoot: vi cómo se alejó, cuando estaba afuera del alcance del oído me dije a mi mismo, "oficialmente me siento terrible" suspire y luego me sumergí en el lago para ir a mi territorio, mientras caminaba por el territorio pensé en ir a ver cómo iba el entrenamiento de Humphrey, cuando llegue a donde estaba lo vi corriendo alrededor del bosque, "como va Rex" le pregunte

Rex: "muy bien, se está esforzando al máximo" le dije

Scoot: "me lo esperaba, tiene una buena motivación" le dije

Rex: "aunque debe trabajar en su sentidos" le dije

Scoot: "porque lo dices" le pregunte

Rex: "hace pocos minutos dijo que escucho a alguien llamarlo, pero yo no oí nada" le explique

Scoot: abrí los ojos cuando dijo eso, "como pudo escucharla, estaba muy lejos" me dije a mi mismo olvidando que Rex estaba allí

Rex: estaba confundido por lo que dijo, "que quiere decir señor" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "que, nada, solo continua con el entrenamiento" le dije rápidamente, luego retome mi camino, "cuanto espero haber tomado la decisión correcta" me dije a mi mismo, "pero por si acaso, pondré un par lobos a vigilarla, para que este segura" pensé mientras me dirigía a mi cueva, en el camino me encontré con Samuel, y Esteban, "les tengo una misión" les dije en tono serio

Samuel: "sí señor, que necesita" le dije respetuosamente

Scoot: "hay una loba de pelaje dorado dirigiéndose hacia el norte, quiero que la vigilen a distancia" les instruí

Esteban: "sí señor, pero para que" le pregunte

Scoot: "si sale lastimada seria mi culpa, además es importante para un lobo que está entrenando en estos momentos" les dije

Samuel: "entiendo señor, la vigilaremos" le dije

Scoot: "pero que no se dé cuenta de que la siguen" les dije con seriedad, vi como ambos asintieron y se fueron

Una semana más tarde

Scoot: me estaba dirigiendo a la cueva de Sam quien es el que guarda las diferentes capas, "hola Sam" le dije

Sam: "hola señor, que se le ofrece" le pregunte

Scoot: "necesito una capa de siete kilogramos" le dije

Sam: "por supuesto, para quien es" le pregunte

Scoot: "para Humphrey" le dije

Sam: "y donde está el" le pregunte

Scoot: "no está, y no debe saber que pedí una nueva capa para el" le dije con seriedad

Sam: "sí señor, pero porque" le pregunte

Scoot: "para que se esfuerce, el pensara que no está avanzando por lo que se esforzara más" le explique

Sam: "entiendo, cuando en realidad estaría avanzando el doble de rápido" le dije asintiendo, "es una gran idea señor" le dije

Scoot: "gracias, y quiero que cada semana le cambies la capa por una dos kilogramos más pesada, hasta que termine su entrenamiento, pero procura que no lo se dé cuenta" le dije

Sam: "no se preocupe señor puede contar conmigo" le dije

Scoot: "lo sé, gracias" le dije sonriendo, luego Salí de cueva

Un mes después P.V. Humphrey

Me esforzado al máximo durante todo el entrenamiento, pero a pesar de que llevo casi un mes y medio entrenando, me siento igual de rápido y fuerte como la primera semana de entrenamiento, otra cosa que note es que apenas si he ganado musculo, "así nunca lograre estar con Kate" me dije a mi mismo con tristeza, "pero no me daré por vencido, luchare por Kate, y hare pagar a los orientales por todo lo que me han hecho" me dije a mi mismo con determinación

Scoot: estaba dando un paseo cuando vi a Humphrey afuera de su cueva sentado mirando el paisaje, cuando me acerque, escuche lo que se dijo a sí mismo, al principio estaba orgulloso, porque no se daba por vencido, pero me preocupaba lo último que dijo, "creo que es mejor que hable con el" me dije a mi mismo, luego me acerque a él, y le dije, "hola Humphrey"

"hola Scoot" lo salude

Scoot: "estaba de paso, y no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste" le dije en tono serio

"y que pasa" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "cuál es tu problema con los orientales" le pregunte yendo al punto de inmediato

Me puse muy serio cuando lo menciono, y le dije con voz fría, "ellos me quitaron todo"

Scoot: "quieres hablar de eso" le pregunte

Negué con la cabeza

Scoot: "quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si no me lo permites" le dije con comprensión

Suspire y le dije enojado, "ellos me quitaron todo lo que amaba"

Scoot: "y que era todo lo que amabas" le pregunte

"me quitaron a mi familia, luego a la única chica que he amado" le dije

Scoot: pensé un segundo, en verdad le hicieron mucho daño

"lo peor es que me quitaron a mis padres cuando solo era un cachorro" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: me imaginaba el enojo que debe tener contra ellos, "si vives con enojo e ira jamás podrás ser feliz" le dije con calma

"sugieres que los perdone así no más, por todo lo que me han hecho" le dije con enojo

Scoot: "yo no te puedo obligar a nada, eso depende de ti, pero recuerda esto, cuando llegue el momento tus acciones te definirán, no solo quien eres, sino quien quieres ser" le aconseje

Me quede en silencio pensando sobre lo que dijo

Scoot: "te dejare pensar, solo recuerda lo que te dije" le dije mientras me iba

Vi cómo se alejó y me quede pensando lo que dijo, "podré hacer lo correcto cuando llegue el momento" pensé

Mientras tanto con Kate, P.V. de Kate

He estado buscando a Humphrey por un mes, pero no he encontrado ni siquiera un rastro suyo, estaba llorando en una cueva mientras descansaba, "porque le hice eso, debí decirle lo que sentía antes" dije con tristeza, en ese momento recordé lo que ese lobo me dijo, que volvería en cuatro meses a luchar por mí, "creo que no tengo más opción que esperarlo" me dije con decepción, lo que más temía es que encontrara a alguien más mientras está entrenando y se olvide mí, "no conozco a Humphrey, sé que regresara" me dije a mi misma, "supongo que tengo que volver a la manada mis padres deben estar muy preocupados" pensé, "partiré mañana" dije mientras me recostaba, a la mañana siguiente di una pequeña busque para ver si podía encontrar algún indicio de Humphrey, pero nada, con tristeza, empecé el camino de vuelta a la manada, "solo espero que este bien" pensé mientras miraba al cielo

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, P.V. normal

Humphrey: hoy fui a donde estaba una pista de obstáculos, me tocaba recorrerla, pero me dijeron que tenían una sorpresa, cuando llegue vi a Samuel, que era mi actual maestro, tenía un pelaje blanco con varias vetas negras en los costados y ojos verdes esmeralda, y vi a una loba al lado suyo una loba de pelaje negro, con algunas vetas doradas y ojos cafés claros, "hola Samuel" lo salude

Samuel: "hola Humphrey te esperábamos, ella es Catalina" le dije

Humphrey: "mucho gusto" le dije

Catalina: "gusto en conocerte" le dije sonriendo

Samuel: "ella es otra alumna como tú, lleva aquí unos dos meses" le dije

Humphrey: "no te había visto" le dije sorprendido

Catalina: "es que estoy en un nivel más avanzado, por lo que entreno en otro lado del territorio" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije

Samuel: "pero de hoy en adelante entrenaran juntos, ya alcanzaste su nivel" le explique

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije sorprendido

Catalina: "y que tenemos que hacer" le pregunte

Samuel: "tienen que completar el recorrido lo más rápido que puedan" les explique

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y nos pusimos en la salida, esperando la seña para iniciar

Samuel: "inicien" les dije

Humphrey: ambos empezamos a correr a toda velocidad esquivando todos los obstáculos, cuando llegamos a montaña teníamos que escalar por la parte más empinada, cada uno empezó a subir saltando de una cornisa a otra

Catalina: cuando ya casi estaba arriba sentí que la cornisa donde estaba empezó a ceder, apenas alcance a reaccionar y salte a otra saliente, pero no con el suficiente impulso apenas llegaron mis patas delanteras, intente subirme, pero mi capa era muy pesada

Humphrey: estaba subiendo cuando escuche una roca caerse, mire hacia abajo y vi Catalina sujetándose por su vida, rápidamente baje hasta donde estaba

Catalina: sentía que me resbalaba poco a poco, pero antes de caer alguien me sujeto, cuando mire vi a Humphrey tratando de subirme

Humphrey: usaba toda mi fuerza para intentar subirla, pero su capa pesaba mucho

Catalina: "suéltame, de lo contrario te arrastrare" le dije

Humphrey: "no, yo no voy a dejarte" le dije mientras usaba todas mis fuerzas y en un fuerte jalón logre subirla, ambos estábamos jadeando fuertemente

Catalina: "muchas gracias" le dije mientras me recuperaba del susto

Humphrey: "no es nada, no podía dejarte caer" le dije mientras le sonreía

Catalina: también le sonreí

Humphrey: "por cierto cuánto pesa es capa" le pregunte curioso

Catalina: "quince kilogramos" le dije

Humphrey: "increíble" le dije sorprendido, "yo apenas llevo cinco kilogramos" le dije

Catalina: "en serio" le dije sin poder creerlo

Humphrey: "si mira" le dije

Catalina: me acerque a él y levante su capa, pero era mucho más pesada que la mía yo diría que rondaba los treinta kilogramos, "astuto Scoot" pensé

Humphrey: "creo que tenemos que continuar" le dije

Catalina: asentí y ambos seguimos subiendo, el resto del trayecto lo pasamos sin muchos problemas

Samuel: vi que ambos llegaron al final del recorrido, "muy bien ambos, continuemos" les dije

Catalina: "cuando terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy me acerque a Humphrey, y le dije "en serio gracias por ayudarme"

Humphrey: "ya te dije, que no es nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "no cualquiera" dije suavemente con tristeza

Humphrey: escuche lo que dijo y le pregunte con comprensión, "estas bien"

Catalina: sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos y le dije, "si, es solo algo que quedo en mi pasado"

Humphrey: "entiendo" le dije

Catalina: "quieres que seamos amigos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "claro" le dije animadamente

Dos semanas después, P.V. de Kate

Estaba llegando al territorio de la las manadas unidas, me dirigí a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, en el camino muchos me saldaron y me preguntaron cómo me fue, pero no tenía humor para responder

Winston: estaba sentado en la entrada de mi cueva, cuando de repente note a Kate acercarse, me alegre mucho verla de nuevo, cuando estaba cerca la abrace, "te extrañamos mucho" le dije

"también los extrañe" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Winston: "como te fue" le pregunte

Mire al suelo con tristeza y le dije tristemente "no pude encontrarlo"

Winston: "lo siento mucho cariño" le dije con comprensión

"no puedo que encontré a la manada colmillo blanco pero no ha Humphrey" dije decepcionada de mi misma

Winston: "encontraste a la manada colmillo blanco" le dije sorprendido

"si a tres días caminando siguiendo las vías del tren, allí encontré a un lobo de esa manada me dijo que Humphrey se fue a entrenar al norte" les explique

Winston: "entrenar, para que" le pregunte

"me dijo que le conto que podía retar a Garth por mi pata, y se fue a entrenar para tener una oportunidad" le explique

Winston: "si recuerdo esa tradición, muy valiente, pero eso significa que regresara algún día" le dije

"si me dijo que volvería en cuatro meses, pero y si no vuelve, si algo le pasa o conoce a alguien más" le pregunte con tristeza

Winston: tranquila Kate, conozco a Humphrey el volverá por ti" le dije con cariño

"eso espero papá" le dije

Winston: "solo tienes que esperar cuatro meses, Humphrey te espero durante la escuela de Alpha" le dije

"el me espero" le pregunte

Winston: "por supuesto, debiste verlo el pobre estaba perdido sin ti, estuvo deprimido todo el invierno" le explique

"porque no me di cuenta antes de mis sentimientos" dije con tristeza mientras empezaba a llorar

Winston: "calma cariño, sé que volverá" le dije con comprensión

Lo mire y sonreí, "es cierto, solo faltan dos meses" pensé

Mientras tanto en la manada colmillo blanco

Catalina: en las ultimas me ha tocado entrenar casi a diario con Humphrey, lo cual me estaba gustando, es muy agradable estar con él, y creo que estoy desarrollando sentimientos hacia él, "creo que debo decirle como me siento después del entrenamiento

Samuel: "muy bien como los dos están aquí, iniciaremos hoy será un entrenamiento sencillo, solo vamos a practicar el combate" les dije

Humphrey: "perfecto" dije, "un paso más cerca de Kate, solo queda dos meses" pensé alegre

Samuel: todo el día practicamos el combate, cuando vi que estaba empezando a atardecer les dije "suficiente por hoy, mañana continuaremos"

Catalina: ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas cuevas, pero antes de que Humphrey se fuera lo llame, "Humphrey, podemos hablar"

Humphrey: "claro, que pasa" le pregunte

Catalina: estaba un poco nerviosa pero lo dije, "solo quiero decirte que te amo"

Humphrey: quede en blanco cuando me dijo eso, "tú que" tartamudee

Catalina: "que te amo, eres el mejor lobo que he conocido y me has tratado como nadie me había tratado antes con aprecio y preocupación" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: mi mente estaba en blanco no sé qué decir o que hacer, sin duda Catalina era una gran y hermosa loba, pero es ella o Kate, "a quien escojo" pensé

**¿A quién escogerá Humphrey?, ¿Kate seguirá buscando?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**


	4. la desicion

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Normal

Humphrey: "no sé qué decir" le dije aún perdido en mis palabras

Catalina: "solo deja que tu corazón hable" le dije con cariño

Humphrey: cerré mis ojos y escuche lo que decía mi corazón, justo en ese momento mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, todos eran de mí y Kate, "está claro" pensé, luego me dirigí a Catalina y le dije con suavidad "eres un hermosa y grandiosa loba, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona"

Catalina: me sentía muy triste cuando me dijo eso, sentía que algunas lágrimas se me escapaban

Humphrey: "pero no te pongas triste, eres muy hermosa y tienes una personalidad increíble, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te amé" le dije con cariño

Catalina: sonreí por lo que dijo, no pude evitar acercarme a él y darle un beso

Humphrey: me sorprendió lo que hizo, y no sabía qué hacer, después de unos segundos decidí dejarla

Catalina: cuando nos separamos, yo tenía una sonrisa, vi a Humphrey y vi que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, "a quien sea que ames, tiene mucha suerte" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias, y también el lobo al que ames tendrá mucha suerte" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: le sonreí, y le pregunte "aún podemos ser amigos"

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: sonreí, sabía que solo debía acercarme más a Humphrey para poder conquistar su corazón, sabía que debía sentir algo por mí de lo contrario me habría separado cuando lo bese, "por cierto quien es ella que tiene tu corazón" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "Kate" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "no conozco a nadie llamada Kate en la manada" le dije confundida

Humphrey: "es porque no es de esta manada, ella vive en mi antigua manada" le explique

Catalina: "entiendo, así que también llegaste a esta manada" le dije

Humphrey: "así es" le dije

Catalina: "y cuál es tu historia" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: suspire y le conté mi historia de cómo había llegado

Catalina: cuando termino, me sentí mal por él, "aun después de lo que te hizo la sigues amando" le dije

Humphrey: "siempre la he amado desde que era muy joven, además creo en lo que me dijo Scoot, que es que la forzaron a casarse, por eso entreno voy a volver a luchar por ella" le explique

Catalina: "en serio esa chica tiene suerte" pensé

Humphrey: "y que hay de ti, cuál es tu historia" le pregunte

Catalina: mire al suelo con tristeza y le conté, "yo vivía en una manada a una semana al sur de aquí, se llamaba libre, era un gran lugar, no había esas tontas leyes de alphas y omegas, todos se respetaban, pero un día llego otra manada ellos no estaban de acuerdo con nuestros métodos, y asesinaron a mis padres, que eran los líderes y se apoderaron de la manada, nos trataban horrible, como ha esclavos, cuando tuve la oportunidad me escape, solo quería un nuevo comienzo"

Humphrey: "lo siento mucho, se cómo es perder a los que ama, mis padres fueron asesinados por culpa de la manada oriental" le dije

Catalina: por primera vez encontré a alguien que me comprende, por lo general soy muy reservada con mi pasado, porque los demás no entienden

Humphrey: vi el cielo y note que ya era de noche, "creo que cada uno debe regresar a su cueva, aun debemos entrenar" le dije

Catalina: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo, "hasta mañana" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla rápidamente me fui a mi cueva

Humphrey: vi cómo se alejaba, "serán unos meses interesantes" pensé, luego me regrese a mi cueva

Un mes después en las manadas de Jasper

Winston: ha pasado un mes desde que regreso Kate, pero ella ha estado muy triste y deprimida, apenas si ha salido de la cueva, tratábamos muy duro para alegrarla, pero nada funcionaba, se ponía muy claro que seguiría así hasta que Humphrey volviera

Kate: ha sido un mes muy duro para mí, parecía que sería un espera eterna, casi no salía de la cueva, no veía razones para hacerlo, y si lo hacía muchos de los omegas me culpaban por la ida de Humphrey, lo cual tenían toda la razón, también muchos otros machos de la manada venían a tratar de conquistarme, pero no funcionaba, mi corazón le pertenece a Humphrey

Lilly: fui muchas veces a visitar a Kate, pero siempre seguía del mismo humor triste, "por favor Kate, sé que te hace falta, pero estoy segura que Humphrey no quisiera verte así" le dije

Kate: "no puedo evitarlo, me siento terrible, rompí el corazón al lobo que más me importa, y le cause tanto dolor, que tuvo que dejar la manada" le dije con tristeza mientras lloraba

Lilly: "pero el volverá, volverá por ti, tendrás oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes" le dije con comprensión

Kate: "ese pensamiento es lo único que me anima" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mire afuera y note que ya estaba anocheciendo, "creo que voy a dormir un poco" le dije

Lilly: "nos vemos mañana" le dije, luego Salí y me dirigí a la cueva de Garth y mía

Kate: después de que Lilly se fue me acomode y cerré los ojos, en poco tiempo me quede dormida

P.V. de Kate, en el sueño de Kate

Estaba camino por un extraño territorio, miraba alrededor y note que estaba rodeado de montañas, "donde estaré" me pregunte, empecé a buscar señas a ver si podía ubicarme, cuando de repente capte un olor, abrí los ojos y grite "Humphrey", empecé a seguir e olor lo más rápido que podía, llegue al punto donde llegue a un lago, pude ver un lobo gris descansando en la orilla, cuando me acerque pude distinguir que era Humphrey, rápidamente corrí a él y lo aborde y empecé a lamerle la cara, "te extrañe tanto" le dije

Humphrey: "Kate, que bájate" le dije molesto y con tono serio

Jamás pensé que Humphrey me hablara así, me baje de él, y me senté enfrente suyo

Humphrey: me senté y le pregunte en tono molesto, "que haces aquí"

Su tono me estaba confundiendo un poco, "vine por ti, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo" le dije

Humphrey: "para que puedas hacerme más daño" le pregunte muy molesto

"que, no, vine a decirte que siento mucho lo que te hice y que te amo" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: "creo que ya es muy tarde para eso" le dije molesto

Iba a preguntarle porque, cuando de repente escuche a alguien acercarse, vi una loba que tenía pelaje negro, con algunas vetas doradas y ojos cafés claros

"hola amor" dijo la loba mientras le daba un beso a Humphrey

Humphrey: "hola linda" le dije cariñosamente mientras

"quien es ella" pregunto al loba

Humphrey: "nadie importante, vámonos" dije fríamente sin ni siquiera mirar a Kate

Vi como los dos se alejaron hasta que se perdieron a la vista, no podía creer lo que vi, Humphrey me odia, y tiene una compañera, "esto no es verdad, solo debe ser un mal sueño" me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a llorar, "no, no" grite mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, pero no podía veía como se alejaba y alejaba

De vuelta a la realidad, P.V. normal

Kate: me desperté con un grito, cuando mire a mi alrededor note que estaba en la cueva de mis padres

Eve: me desperté al oír a Kate gritar, cuando la mire note que estaba jadeando fuertemente, me acerque a ella y la abrace mientras la consolaba suavemente, "tranquila cariño solo fue un pesadilla"

Kate: "fue horrible" dije mientras lloraba en su hombro, "soñé que Humphrey había conseguido otra compañera, y que me odiaba" llore

Eve: "tranquila, ya paso, no fue real" le dije suavemente mientras la acariciaba

Kate: "espero que no sea real" llore

Eve: después de varios minutos consolándola, empezó a calmarse, cuando ya estaba calmada, le dije con cariño, "vamos a dormir necesitas descansar" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: asentí, "gracias mamá" le dije antes de acomodarme y quedarme dormida

Mientras tanto a las afuera de Jasper

Claws: "para que me necesitas, Amy" le pregunte, (es un lobo de pelaje blanco, con excepción del vientre y las patas que son de color gris claro, con ojos amarillos,

Amy: "de que hablas recibí tu mensaje tú eras el que necesitaba verme" le dije confundida, (es una loba de pelaje gris, con un vientre crema, y ojos verdes)

Claws: "pero si yo recibí un mensaje tuyo" le dije confundido

"Yo envié los mensajes" dijo un lobo de pelaje gris oscuros con varias rayas negras, y con ojos amarillos

Amy: "quien eres y que quieres" le pregunte

"calma soy Damien, y lo que quiero es destruir a las manadas unidas" dijo el lobo mientras sonreía malvadamente

Claws: "buena suerte con eso, son demasiados" les dije

Damien: "no si unimos fuerzas" les dije

Amy: "y porque crees que uniríamos fuerzas con ustedes" les pregunte bruscamente

Damien: "porque sabes que esa manada están pasando sobre nuestras tradiciones, la ley de alphas y omegas debe prevalecer, y verán las consecuencias de no acatarla" les dije fríamente

Claws: sonreí cuando lo dijo, "es cierto la ley es la ley y hay que enseñarles" les dije

Amy: "aunque la mi manada y la Claws nos uniéramos, aun no seriamos suficientes" les dije seriamente

Damien: "pero si se une mi manada seremos más que suficiente para acabar con esa manada en cuestión de minutos" les dije mientras sonreía sombríamente

Amy: "en ese caso que esperamos" les pregunte

Damien: "denme un mes y medio para traer a mi manada en ese momento las manadas del sur, norte y la depredadora destruirán a las manadas unidas" les dije mientras sonreía diabólicamente

Claws: "te esperaremos en un mes y medio aquí mismo con tu manada, para atacar" le dije con seriedad

Damien: "no se preocupen estaré aquí" les dije antes de partir a donde mi manada, mientras caminaba, "con esta sería la quinta manada acabada" pensé mientras sonreía

Una semana después en la manada colmillo blanco

Catalina: el último mes de entrenamiento ha sido muy duro, pero me alegraba estar con Humphrey, si me he podido acercar a él bastante, pero aún sigue pensado en esa loba Kate, pero tenía un plan para que la olvide y solo tendría que esperar un poco más de un mes para hacerlo, hoy se suponía que íbamos a entrenar nuestra agilidad, pero Scoot me llamo para algo importante, por lo que Humphrey estaría solo el día de hoy, cuando llegue a su cueva pregunte cortésmente desde la entrada, "me necesita señor"

Scoot: "si Catalina, pasa" le dije

Catalina: asentí y entre, me senté enfrente de él y le pregunte, "para que me necesita señor"

Scoot: "necesito hablar dos cosas contigo" le dije

Catalina: "que es señor" le pregunte curiosa

Scoot: "la primer trata de la manada que asesino a tus padres" le dije con seriedad

Catalina: "que pasa con ellos" pregunte molesta

Scoot: "tengo informes que se están desplazando hacia Jasper" le informe

Catalina: "seguro que quieren atacar a alguna manada allá, tengo que ir" le dije de inmediato

Scoot: "NO" le dije con firmeza

Catalina: "pero señor debo hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi familia" le dije molesta

Scoot: "si los buscas por venganzas vas a fracasar, y te mataran, recuerda lo que me dijiste el día que llegaste" le dije

Flash Back hace cinco meses

Catalina: he estado corriendo hace una semana, no quería mirar atrás, me detuve a descansar en un bosque bastante frio, me acosté en una cueva, y empecé a llorar, "porque tuvieron que matarlos" llore

Scoot: estaba caminando alrededor del territorio cuando de repente escuche a alguien llorando, cuando seguí el sonido, llegue a una cueva y vi a una loba llorando, "estas bien" le pregunte suavemente

Catalina: me sorprendí cuando escuche al lobo, "no me haga daño por favor" le dije asustada

Scoot: "tranquila, no voy a lastimarte, quiero ayudarte" le dije con sinceridad

Catalina: me seque mis lágrimas y le dije, "gracias, soy Catalina"

Scoot: "mucho gusto, soy Scoot" me presente, "que es lo que te paso" le pregunte suavemente

Catalina: le conté mi historia con mucha tristeza, llorado un poco al final

Scoot: "tranquila, vas a estar bien, puedes unirte a mi manada si quieres, te aseguro que estarás a salvo" le dije

Catalina: me limpie las lágrimas y le dije, "gracias"

Scoot: "no hay de que" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "solo quisiera poder esa manada para que no cause más sufrimiento" dije con tristeza

Scoot: "tal vez puedas" le dije sonriendo

Fin del flash back

Catalina: "si lo recuerdo, pero es difícil no tener rencor en contra de los que me quitaron todo" le dije

Scoot: "sé que puede ser difícil, pero te diré algo que le dije a Humphrey, si vives con enojo e ira jamás podrás ser feliz" le dije

Catalina: "lo sé, pero no sé qué voy a hacer si los veo" le dije

Scoot: "eso depende de ti, pero recuerda la venganza no traerá de vueltas a tus padres" le dije con sabiduría

Catalina: "tendré que pensarlo" le dije

Scoot: "recuerda que no estás sola, puedes contar conmigo, con Humphrey, con la manada cuando lo necesites" le dije sonriendo, "te diré que si esa manada ataca a otra, por si quieres intentar detenerlos" añadí

Catalina: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto que es lo otro de lo que quieres hablarme" le pregunte

Scoot: "es sobre Humphrey, he notado que te has acercado mucho a el" le dije

Catalina: "si, es un buen lobo" le dije sin saber a donde quería llegar

Scoot: "tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo ves más que un simple amigo" le dije mientras levantaba una ceja

Catalina: me sonroje profundamente y le dije tímidamente, "es cierto tengo sentimientos hacia el"

Scoot: "lo suponía, pero sabes porque está entrenando no" le pregunte

Catalina: suspire y le dije con tristeza, "si lo sé, hace un mes le dije mis sentimientos, y me dijo que su corazón le pertenecía a Kate"

Scoot: "lo siento, solo lo decía porque quería evitarte un corazón roto" le dije

Catalina: "no te preocupes, aun no me rindo, sé que me ganare su amor" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: me sorprendió lo que dijo, "sabes que Humphrey es un buen lobo, pero lo estas poniendo en una situación muy difícil, si he notado que esta desarrollando sentimientos hacia ti, pero sabes que al final la decisión será muy dura para el" le dije

Catalina: "supongo, pero eso depende si Kate en verdad lo ama, aunque lo dudo, porque dejo escapar al mejor lobo que pueda haber" le dije, "si es todo me voy señor" le dije con respecto mientras salía

Scoot: suspire y pensé, "en que metí a Humphrey"

**¿Qué pasara con las manadas unidas?, ¿Cuál será el plan de Catalina?, ¿Catalina podrá tener el amor de Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	5. el sueño

**La lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, advertencia contiene un limón, quedan advertidos **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. Catalina un mes después

Acababa de llegar mi cueva, después de un largo día de entrenamiento, decidí irme a descansar temprano, por lo que me acomode al fondo de mi cueva y me quede dormida casi de inmediato, sentí que alguien había entrado, abrí los ojos y vi a Humphrey en la entrada

Humphrey: "disculpa Catalina, puedo pasar" le pregunte

"Por supuesto pasa" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y entre, me senté enfrente de ella

"que pasa" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "quería hablar contigo acerca de algo importante" le dije un poco nervioso

"claro, sobre que" le dije bastante intrigada

Humphrey: respire profundamente y le dije, "quiero decirte, que durante este tiempo que hemos entrenado juntos, he desarrollado sentimientos hacia ti"

Estaba sorprendida, feliz, pero sorprendida, "y que pasa con Kate" le pregunte

Humphrey: "lo estuve pensando mucho, ella me causo mucho dolor, pero tú has estado hay, y me has mostrado mucho cariño desde el primer día, y lamento tanto haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta" le dije

"está bien, lo importante es que te diste cuenta" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "te amo" le dije amorosamente

"también te amo" le dije amorosamente, mientras me acercaba a el, y le daba un apasionado beso

Humphrey: con gusto recibí el beso

Sentí como nuestras lenguas le acariciaban entre ellas, después de algunos minutos ambos nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, "estuvo fantástico" le dije mientras sonreía

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije con la misma sonrisa, "creo que me voy a mi cueva a descansar" le dije mientras me iba

"porque no te quedas conmigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "claro, si está bien contigo" le dije

"Por supuesto que sí" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: regrese, y ambos compartimos otro beso

Poco a poco lo empuje para que quedara recostado de espaldas, cuando rompimos el beso empecé a lamerle la cara, y empecé a bajar lentamente,, hasta que me detuvo

Humphrey: "que haces" le pregunte

"solo quiero pasar un buen rato" le dije en un tono sensual

Humphrey: "segura" le pregunte

"Por supuesto" le dije sonriendo y continúe lamiéndolo, bajando lentamente por su pecho hasta que llegue a su miembro, empecé a darle algunas lamidas, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer

Humphrey después de un rato sentí que mi clímax se acercaba, pero estaba teniendo tanto placer que no pude decir nada, sin previo aviso libere mi semilla

Me tomo por sorpresa, pero trague todo lo que pude, luego lamí los restos que quedaron, "sabes increíble" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije lista para la mejor parte

"adelante" le dije sonriendo mientras me ponía en posición

Humphrey: me acerque a ella y la monte alinee mi miembro con su condición de mujer

Cuando sentí su miembro entrando en mí solté un gemido de placer

Humphrey: empecé a entrar y salir de ella lentamente, aumentando cada vez la velocidad

"continua así, se siente increíble" le dije entre gemidos, después de un varios minutos sentí que mi clímax se acercaba, sin previo aviso libere mis jugos

Humphrey: cuando sentí sus jugos golpeando miembro no pude aguantar mas y libere mi semilla en ella

Ambos caímos al suelo exhaustos, "fue increíble, la mejor experiencia de mi vida" le dije entre jadeos

Humphrey: "estoy de acuerdo" le dije entre jadeos

"te amo" le dije amorosamente

Humphrey: "también te amo" le dije cariñosamente mientras compartíamos un beso

Cuando nos separamos me quede profundamente dormida, con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, de repente escuche una voz

"despierta" decía la voz

"que" pregunte, note que todo a mi alrededor se oscurecía

De vuelta a la realidad, P.V. normal

Scoot: "Catalina despierta" le dije

Catalina: "que" dije medio dormida mientras despertaba parpadee un par de veces, "fue solo un sueño" me pregunte

Scoot: "estas bien" le pregunte un poco preocupado

Catalina: asentí, y le dije, "si", luego le pregunte, "de casualidad había alguien más aquí antes de que llegara" le pregunte

Scoot: estaba un poco confundido, "no, esta es tu cueva solo estas tú, porque lo preguntas" le dije

Catalina: "por nada, solo debió ser un sueño" le dije con tristeza

Scoot: "solo quería despertarte, te quedaste dormida, tu maestro y Humphrey te esperan para iniciar el entrenamiento de hoy" le explique

Catalina: "gracias, ya voy" le dije, aun un poco triste

Scoot: vi que estaba triste, pero decidí darle su espacio

Catalina: olfatee alrededor, y confirme que había sido solo un sueño, "Humphrey nunca vino en realidad" dije con tristeza

Mientras tanto en Jasper

Winston: estaba hablando con Tony cuando de repente Hutch, y Candu se acercaron a nosotros bastante preocupados, "que pasa" les pregunte seriamente

Hutch: "señor, tenemos información de que el norte y el sur planean atacarnos" les dije

Tony: "es grave como lo sabes" le pregunte

Candu: "muchos rumores" les dije

Hutch: "mande a unos lobos para investigar y lo confirmaron planean atacarnos" les explique

Winston: "no tiene sentido, ellos saben que aunque se unan los superamos en número" les dije

Candu: "tenemos informe de que una gran manada se dirige hacia Jasper y que llegaran en ocho días aproximadamente" les explique

Winston: "pongan a todos en alerta" les dije con seriedad

Hutch: "en seguida señor" le dije luego Candu y yo nos retiramos

Winston: "esto es muy grave" le dije a Tony

Tony: "lo sé, debemos hacer algo, si esa otra manada es grande, vamos a estar en serio problemas" le dije

Winston: "lo sé, creo debemos considerar pedir ayuda" le dije con seriedad

Tony: "de quien, las únicas manadas en Jasper son la nuestra, la del norte y la del sur" le dije

Winston: "que hay de la manada colmillo blanco" le sugerí

Tony: "hablas de la legendaria manada colmillo blanco" le dije

Winston: "si esa" le dije asintiendo

Tony: "amigo, nadie sabe dónde está, y aunque la encontráramos no sabemos si nos ayudaran" le explique

Winston: "no es del todo cierto, Kate la encontró en su búsqueda de Humphrey" le dije

Tony: "la encontró, pero porque no dijeron nada" le pregunte

Winston: "a Kate no le gusta hablar de eso, y yo preferir guárdalo en secreto, lo último que necesitamos es que nuestros alphas se vayan en busca de ellos" le explique

Tony: "tiene sentido, pero aun así no sabemos sin nos ayudaran" le dije

Winston: "pero debemos intentarlo" le dije

Tony: "tienes razón debemos intentar" estuve de acuerdo

Winston: "iré yo, tu mientras tanto prepara la manada para lo que viene" le dije

Tony: "me parece bien, suerte amigo" le dije

Winston: "gracias" le dije

Tony: "cuando planeas partir" le pregunte

Winston: "de inmediato, me despediré de mi familia, y partiré" le dije

Tony: asentí, "está bien, nos vemos" le dije mientras me dirigía a hacer una reunión de alphas

Winston: asentí y entre a la cueva, tan pronto como lo hice vi que Kate se acercó a mí, "que pasa cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "escuche tu conversación con Tony, y quiero acompañarte" le pedí

Winston: "segura cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "si, conozco el lugar y el lobo que hay que buscar, pero sobretodo sé que ese lobo sabe algo de Humphrey que no me quiso decirme" le explique

Winston: "entiendo, pero recuerda que la principal razón es salvar a la manada" le dije

Kate: "esa será la tuya" dije en voz baja para mí misma

Winston: la escuche susurrar, pero decidí ignorarlo, "nos vamos de inmediato" le dije

Kate: asentí, "estoy lista" le dije

Winston: asentí, ambos nos despedimos de todos y emprendimos el viaje, siguiendo las vías del tren

Tres días después

Kate: estábamos llegando al bosque donde habían encontrado al lobo en primer lugar, "es en ese bosque" le dije a mi papá

Winston: asentí y le dije, "vamos"

Kate: ambos empezamos a buscar cualquier seña de ese lobo, "creo que debí preguntarle su nombre" pensé un poco triste porque no encontramos rastro de el

Mientras tanto con Scoot

Scoot: estaba vigilando el entrenamiento de Humphrey y Catalina, ambos se habían vuelto muy fuertes, sin duda son los mejores alumnos que haya tenido la manada, me cuesta crees que Humphrey este cargando casi cuarenta kilogramos, "casi esta al mismo nivel que yo" pensé sorprendido, justo en ese momento se me acerco Esteban, "que pasa" le pregunte

Esteban: "señor dos lobos están rondando en los alrededores de nuestro territorio" le explique

Scoot: "siempre hay lobos rondando en ese bosque, porque me lo cuentas" le pregunte confundido

Esteban: "porque uno de os lobos es la chica que me pidió vigilar hace algunos meses" le explique

Scoot: "que estará haciendo Kate por aquí" me pregunte, luego me dirigí a Esteban y le dije, "gracias por la información, puedes retirarte"

Esteban: asentí y me fui a continuar con mis actividades

Scoot: es mejor que vaya a investigar, tengo un extraño presentimiento" me dije a mi mismo, y me fui a buscarlos

Winston: después de varios minutos de búsqueda no habíamos encontrado ningún rastro, "Kate, no creo que encontremos a nadie" le dije con un poco de tristeza

Kate: "no nos podemos rendir tan fácil" le dije

Winston: suspire y le dije, "tienes razón"

Kate: asentí y seguimos buscando

Scoot: "se les ofrece algo" les pregunte mientras me acercaba

Kate: "es el" le dije a mi papá

Winston: lo mire, "buenos días, de casualidad eres de la manada colmillo blanco" le pregunte

Scoot: "si, y ya le había respondido esa pregunta a Kate" le dije, "que los trae por aquí" les pregunte

Winston: "necesitamos ayuda, nuestra manada está en un grave peligro" le explique

Scoot: "si, sé que hay una manada bastante hostil que se dirige a su territorio" le dije asintiendo

Winston: "exacto, tenemos información de que se unieron con la manada del norte, y la del sur, y planean destruirnos, les pedimos por favor que tu manada nos ayude" le pedí preocupado

Scoot: "porque mi manada, debería ayudarles" les pregunte con calma

Winston: "se lo pedimos, hay muchos lobos inocentes que van a morir si no hacen algo" le explique con desesperación

Scoot: "me gustaría, pero la manada tiene la ley de no entrometerse en asuntos de otras manadas al menos que nuestra manada o algún miembro este inverso en ese asunto" les explique

Kate: "por favor, es una buena manada, hay buenos lobos allí, y logramos estar en paz, hasta se abolió la ley e alphas y omegas no pueden ser compañeros" le explique

Scoot: sonreí y le dije, "tienen suerte, porque hay un par de lobos, uno de ellos tiene un asunto que resolver con esa manada que los atacara" les dije

Winston: "y el otro" le pregunte

Scoot: "tiene asuntos pendiente con ustedes" les dije

Winston: "con nosotros, pero porque nos ayudaría" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "lo sabrán cuando lo vean, si es que deciden ir" les dije

Kate: "solo van dos" dije desanimadamente

Scoot: "si ambos deciden ir, sí, pero cada lobo de nuestra manada, es lo mejor de lo mejor, todos han recibido el mejor entrenamiento, y fácilmente uno de nuestro lobos puede enfrentar a diez alphas bien entrenados a la vez" les explique

Winston: "las historias no están exageradas" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "ni siquiera un poco" les dije sonriendo

Winston: "muchas gracias, toda la manada se lo agradece" le dije muy agradecido

Scoot: "como les dije la decisión es de esos lobos, si van, deben agradecerles a ellos" les dije, y empecé a irme

Kate: "alto" le dije cuando note que se iba

Scoot: "que pasa Kate" le pregunte

Kate: "sé que tú sabes algo de Humphrey que no me has dicho" le dije con seriedad

Scoot: "no encontraste nada en el norte, verdad" le dije

Kate: "como lo sabes" le pregunte

Scoot: "porque te envié allá apropósito, sabía que Humphrey no se fue por allá" le explique

Kate: "TU QUE, ESTUVE BUSCANDOLO POR MESES EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO" le grite muy molesta

Scoot: "tenía mis razones, solo espero que algún día lo entiendas" le dije

Kate: "ya estoy cansada de ti, me dirás lo que sabes aunque tenga que obligarte" le grite molesta mientras saltaba sobre él

Scoot: suspire, "en verdad lo ama" pensé, fácilmente me hice un lado, y la golpee en el cuello dejándola inconsciente de inmediato, "no te preocupes, no le hice daño, solo estará desmayada por algunas horas" le explique al otro lobo que lo acompañaba, luego me fui a mi territorio, "tengo que hablar con Humphrey y Catalina" pensé

Winston: estaba en shock por lo que acabo de pasar, reaccione cuando él me hablo, asentí y vi cómo se fue rápidamente, "Kate" suspire, con cuidado la recogí y la deje debajo de un árbol, me senté cerca de ella, en espera de que despertara, para volver a la manada

**¿Qué pasara con las manadas unidas?, ¿Qué es lo que decidirán Humphrey y Catalina?, ¿si llegan a aceptar, serán suficientes?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	6. la revelacion

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Winston: después de algunas horas, note que Kate empezaba a despertar, "como te sientes cariño" le pregunte con preocupación

Kate: "solo estoy un poco mareada" le dije mientras me sentaba y me sostenía mi cabeza, "que paso" le pregunte un poco confundida

Winston: "que es lo último que recuerdas" le pregunte

Kate: recordé y le dije, "le estaba preguntando a ese lobo que sabía de Humphrey, pero no quiso decirme, lo cual me molesto, me lance contra él, y de ahí en adelante todo está negro"

Winston: asentí entendiendo, "si tú lo atacaste, pero el con un solo y rápido movimiento te dejo inconsciente" le explique

Kate: "nunca voy a encontrar a Humphrey" me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a llorar

Winston: "tranquila cariño" le dije con cariño

Kate: "porque no me quiso decir nada de Humphrey, será que ya encontró a alguien más" solloce

Winston: "no sabemos sus razones, pero debió ser por algo, pero ten fe en Humphrey, ya casi pasan los cuatro meses" le dije suavemente

Kate: "papá de hecho ya pasaron los cuatro meses, ayer se cumplieron" le dije con tristeza

Winston: "entonces debe estar en camino, quien sabe que tan lejos esta y cuanto se demore en llegar" le dije suavemente

Kate: "espero que tengas razón" le dije un poco más calmada

Winston: "vamos a volver a la manada, aún hay mucho que preparar" le dije

Kate: asentí de mala gana y ambos empezamos a caminar de regreso, cuando de repente oí al tren que se acercaba, "si cogemos el tren estaremos en el territorio en algunas horas" le dije

Winston: asentí y le dije, "vamos"

Kate: ambos corrimos a las pistas del tren justo a tiempo para verlo pasar, esperamos hasta que vimos un vagón abierto, y saltamos en él, después de que logramos entrar al vagón con seguridad, ambos nos acomodamos, me senté en la puerta de este mientras que mi papá se recostó al fondo, mientras miraba el paisaje, recordé la última vez que estuve en un tren, la última vez que estuve feliz fue en ese tren con Humphrey, "nuestro primer aullido" pensé, mientras una lagrima de tristeza bajaba por mi mejilla, "ojala estuviera conmigo" dije suavemente

Mientras tanto con Scoot

Scoot: cuando entre al territorio me dirigí directamente a la cueva de Sam, "hola Sam, que haces" lo salude cuando entre

Sam: "hola señor, estaba terminando la nueva capa de Humphrey" le dije

Scoot: "perfecto, cuánto pesa" le pregunte curioso

Sam: "cuarenta y cuatro kilogramos" le respondí

Scoot: "vaya, es casi igual de pesada a la mía" les dije sorprendido

Sam: "lo se señor, en unas semanas ya podría superarlo" le dije

Scoot: "si no tengo duda de eso" le dije

Sam: "por cierto, que necesita señor" le pregunte

Scoot: "necesito dos capas" le dije

Sam: "por supuesto, que tan pesadas las necesita" le pregunte

Scoot: "no ese tipo de capas" le dije

Sam: "entonces" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "quiero que sean capas que brinden protección" le explique

Sam: "entiendo, para quienes serían" les pregunte

Scoot: "para Humphrey y Catalina" le respondí

Sam: "van a alguna misión" le pregunte

Scoot: "si aceptan si" le dije

Sam: "las tendré mañana en la mañana" le dije

Scoot: asentí y le dije, "gracias amigo, entonces vendré por ellas en la mañana" le dije

Sam: "nos vemos mañana" le dije

Scoot: después de eso, me fui a mi cueva, "les diré mañana después de recoger las capas" pensé

Esa misma tarde, Winston y Kate estaban llegando a las manadas unidas

Winston: cuando bajamos del tren, nos fuimos a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, me estaba preocupando de que Kate no ha dicho nada desde que nos subimos en el tren, "estas bien cariño" le pregunte suavemente

Kate: negué con la cabeza y le dije "no quiero hablar en estos momentos", luego entre a la cueva y me recosté donde siempre

Winston: asentí, sabía que debía darle espacio, por lo que decidí buscar a Tony, para ver cómo iba la preparación, cuando lo encontré lo vi hablando con varios alphas

Tony: estaba dándoles instrucciones de que hacer a los alphas cuando note que Winston se acercaba, "eso es todo, pueden retirase" les dije, vi como asintieron y se fueron, luego me dirigía Winston, "es bueno verte de regreso, como te fue" le pregunte

Winston: "se podría decir que bien" le dije

Tony: "entonces nos ayudaran" le pregunte

Winston: "van a ver si deciden que si, entonces enviaran un par de lobos para ayudarnos" le explique

Tony: "en este punto cualquier ayuda sería muy útil" le dije

Winston: "voy hacer una reunión con Amy y Claws, para ver si podemos resolver esto pacíficamente" le dije

Tony: "entiendo, ten cuidado amigo" le dije

Winston: "lo tendré" le dije mientras me iba, me fui a una colina cercana y aullé, para llamar a una reunión con los líderes del norte y del sur, poco después escuche la repuesta de ambos, fui en busca de Hutch y Candu para que me acompañaran, solo por si acaso, luego camine hasta las afuera del territorio en la parte central de Jasper, vi que tanto Amy, como Claws aparecieron

Claws: "que pasa Winston" le pregunte

Winston: "he escuchado que quieren atacar a mi manada" les dije con seriedad

Amy: "si, y" le pregunte con indiferencia

Winston: "porque nos quieren atacar, cualquier problemas podemos resolverlo de forma pacífica" les dije

Claws: "el problema es que has roto una de nuestras más antiguas y preciadas reglas" le dije con seriedad

Winston: "de que hablas" le pregunte confundido

Amy: "que tu aboliste la ley de alphas y omegas" le explique

Winston: "y que tiene" le pregunte confundido

Amy: "es una de las reglas más importantes que hay, es la única regla que separa a los alphas y a los omegas" le dije molesta

Winston: "los tiempos cambia, y debemos adaptarnos" les dije

Claws: "nada de eso, ha sido la ley por muchas generaciones, tú y Tony no tienen derecho a cambiarla" le dije seriamente

Winston: "esa ley no tenía razón de ser de todas maneras, no importa que rango sean siempre que se amen" les dije molesto

Amy: "no vamos a escuchar esa locura" le dije seriamente

Claws: "si no quieres, guerra tendrás que restaurar la regla, y castigar a aquellos que la incumplieron" le dije molesto

Amy: "y tú sabes cuál es el castigo, verdad" le dije con una ceja levantada

Winston: "deben estar bromeando, no exiliare a mi propia hija" le dije molesto

Claws: "es tu decisión, pero tienes dos días para decidirte" le dije seriamente, mientras ambos nos retirábamos

Winston: vi como ambos se fueron, "vámonos a casa" les dije

Hutch: "señor que va a hacer" le pregunte

Winston: "iremos a la guerra" les dije seriamente

Al día siguiente al medio día en la manada colmillo blanco

Humphrey: yo y Catalina nos estábamos dirigiendo a la cueva de Scoot, porque nos llamó para un asunto importante, "me pregunto qué quiere Scoot" le dije

Catalina: "no lo sé, pero seguramente se debe a que nuestro entrenamiento ya casi termina" le dije

Humphrey: "es cierto, ya pasaron cuatro meses" le dije pensativo

Catalina: "supongo que vas a volver a tu manada en cualquier momento" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "no lo sé" le dije pensativo

Catalina: "creí que querías volver por Kate" pregunte, un poco esperanzada

Humphrey: "si eso quiero, pero también tengo razones para quedarme" le dije, no quería decirle aun que esas razones son que he empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella

Catalina: "entonces que harás" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé" le dije negando con la cabeza, "vamos a ver que necesita Scoot" le dije para cambiar de tema

Catalina: asentí y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la cueva de Scoot, "señor nos necesitaba" le pregunte

Scoot: "así es, pasen por favor" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y entramos, luego nos sentamos enfrente de él, "que pasa" le pregunte

Scoot: "necesito que vallan a una misión" les dije

Catalina: "que misión" le pregunte curiosa pero emocionada

Scoot: "Catalina, recuerdas lo que te dije de la manada que asesino a tus padres" le pregunte

Catalina: "si lo recuerdo" le dije seriamente

Scoot: "si van a atacar a una manada inocente, por si quieres hacer algo" le dije

Catalina: "por supuesto que hare algo, he esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "si necesitas ayuda te apoyare, sin pensarlo" le dije con confianza

Catalina: "eres muy amable pero este es un asunto mío" le explique

Scoot: "de hecho también es asunto de Humphrey" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "porque la manada que planean atacar, es la tuya" le explique

Humphrey: "mi manada" tartamudee

Scoot: "si, ayer me encontré con un viejo lobo gris, que buscaba desesperadamente ayuda" le explique

Humphrey: "Winston" dije pensativo

Scoot: "recuerda que si vas a ir a ayudar, también ayudarías a los orientales, ya que son una solo manada ahora, que decides, ¿ayudaras?" le dije

Humphrey: pensé por un segundo, salvar a los orientales no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero tenía que hacer algo por mi manada, siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, y tenía muchos amigos allí, incluyendo a Kate, "lo hare, por los occidentales" le dije, "aunque no sé de qué tanta ayuda pueda hacer, siento que no he progresado nada desde el primera semana que estuve aquí, después de tanto esfuerzo y trabajo esta capa aun la siento pesada, y de todos que conozco usan capas mucho más pesadas" dije con tristeza

Scoot: "Humphrey tengo que confesarte algo" le dije

Humphrey: "que es" le pregunte

Scoot: "que eres muy fuerte ahora, incluso eres el segundo más fuerte de la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "qué, pero no es posible" le dije confundido

Scoot: "cada dos días te he cambiado en secreto la capa por una más pesada, actualmente estas cargando cuarenta y cuatro kilogramos" le dije

Humphrey: "entonces porque apenas si me he vuelto más musculoso" le pregunte, apenas si me había vuelto un poco más grande, y mis músculos estaban mucho más marcados, pero aun no era tan grande como Garth

Scoot: "es porque nosotros entrenamos de cierta manera que potenciamos los músculos, así somos muy fuertes, pero también conservamos una contextura ligera que nos ayuda con la agilidad y velocidad" le explique

Humphrey: "entonces si tengo una oportunidad de ayudar" le dije alegre

Scoot: "no solo de eso, podrás salvarlos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "hare mi mejor esfuerzo" le dije con determinación

Catalina: "yo también, voy a parar a esa manada de una vez por todas" le dije con determinación

Humphrey: "y salvar a mi manada" añadí

Catalina: "si" le dije, "y a Kate" gruñí en mi interior

Scoot: "sabía que harían lo correcto, por eso pedí que les hicieran esto" les dije mientras les mostraba las capas

Humphrey: "otra capa" le dije confundido

Scoot: "no es como la que tienen, estas son especiales, les brindara una protección extra en la batalla

Catalina: "gracias" le dije alegre, mientras cada uno cogía la suya y se la ponía sobre la capa que ya teníamos

Scoot: "no es nada, ahora vayan" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y estábamos a punto de salir cuando Scoot nos detuvo

Scoot: "antes de que se vayan, les quiero decir, que si deciden quedarse en las manadas unidas, tienen todo el permiso de hacerlo" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias Scoot" le dije agradecido

Catalina: "no sé porque me lo dices, sabes que este es mi hogar ahora" le dije un poco confundida

Scoot: "un presentimiento" le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Humphrey: "por si no vuelvo, muchas gracias por todo, ha sido un gran amigo" le dije

Scoot: "y tu ha sido uno de los mejores alumnos, pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro" le dije

Catalina: "por si acaso, muchas gracias por todo" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Scoot: "no fue nada" les dije sonriendo, "es mejor que partan ya, mis fuentes me dicen que planean atacar mañana" les dije

Humphrey: "QUE, sabes lo lejos que estamos, nos tomara al menos dos días en llegar" le dije alterado

Scoot: "tengan más fe en ustedes, recuerden que muchas vidas dependen de ustedes"

Catalina: "tienes razón, tenemos que lograrlo" le dije decidida

Humphrey: sonreí por su optimismo y le dije, "tienes razón, vamos" les dije optimista

Scoot: "buena suerte" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y empezamos a correr a Jasper

Catalina: "te sigo eres el que sabe el camino" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y lidere el camino

**¿Lograran llegar tiempo?, ¿serán suficiente para salvar a las manadas unidas?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**

**Felices fiestas a todos **


	7. una decision dificil

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal en las manadas unidas

Winston: estábamos preparando a todos los alphas para la batalla, les dimos instrucciones a los omegas que se quedaran en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha, por protección, estaba diciéndole a los alphas cuál sería el plan de batalla, cuando termine todos asintieron y se fueron a preparar y a despedirse de sus seres queridos con excepción de Kate que se me acerco, "que pasa cariño" le pregunte

Kate: "que se supone que tengo que hacer" le pregunte, porque no me asigno a ningún grupo de ataque

Winston: "te quedaras y protegerás a los omegas" le explique

Kate: "QUE" le pregunte sin poder creerlo, "prácticamente no haría nada, y soy de las mejores" le dije molesta

Winston: "lo sé, y la razón por lo que te lo digo es porque no estas lista para pelear, aun sigues demasiado afectada por lo de Humphrey por lo que no pelearas eficientemente, y no quiero que te maten" le explique

Kate: suspire "tienes razón" le dije con tristeza mientras bajaba las orejas

Winston: "lo siento cariño" le dije luego mire el cielo y vi que ya era la hora, "me tengo que ir" le dije

Kate: "lo sé, buena suerte" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Winston: cuando nos separamos del abrazo di la señal para que todos me siguieran

Kate: vi como todos se empezaron a alejar, también vi como mi hermana se despedida de Garth muy cariñosamente, al ver el amor que compartían, me hacían extrañar mucho más a Humphrey, me fui de inmediato la cueva de la cabeza Alpha tratando de contener las lágrimas durante el camino

Algunos minutos después

Winston: cuando llegamos al centro de Jasper vi las tres manadas rivales esperándonos

Amy: vi que la manada de Winston y Tony habían llegado, "que decisión tomaste Winston" le pregunte con seriedad

Winston: los mire fijamente "lo que decidí es que no vamos a renunciar a nuestros ideales, solo porque unos insensatos lo piden" le gruñí

Claws: "pensé que tendrías un poco de cerebro, pero me equivoque, ahora morirán todos ustedes" les dije

Damien: "ataquen" ordene

Winston: era evidente que nos superaban tres a uno, pero no vamos a dejarnos, "lucharemos hasta el final, ataquen" ordene y todos corrimos a enfrentarlos, en seguida se desato la mayor batalla que se haya visto en Jasper

Mientras tanto a pocas horas de distancia

Humphrey: estábamos corriendo hacia Jasper, cuando de repente un mal presentimiento llego a mí, "hay que ir más rápido" le dije bastante apurado a Catalina, antes de salir del territorio nos habíamos quitado las capas pesadas para poder correr más rápido y pelear con mayor efectividad, pero aun continuábamos con las capas de protección

Catalina: note que a Humphrey muy preocupado, por lo que acelere lo que más podía

Humphrey: a medida que nos acercábamos a Jasper podía escuchar el ruido de la batalla, cuando llegamos a una colina cerca de Jasper, vimos la gran pelea que trascurría debajo de nosotros, y la manada unida estaba siendo claramente superada, "ya verán esos malditos por atacar a mi manada" dije molesto

Catalina: mientras miraba la pelea batalla que trascurría debajo de nosotros, reconocí a alguien "ahí está el maldito que me quito a mis padres" le dije molesta cuando vi a Damien

Humphrey: "primero lo primero, hay que salvar cuantos lobos como podamos" le dije con firmeza

Catalina: "que, tengo que acabar con ese desgraciado" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "y vas a tener tu oportunidad, pero lo primero hay que reagrupar a todos los de las manadas unidas, luego podemos contra atacar efectivamente" le explique

Catalina: "bien" gruñí

Humphrey: "vamos" le dije con decisión y ambos bajamos la montaña con rapidez

Mientras tanto en la batalla

Tony: "donde están tus refuerzos" le pregunte a Winston mientras peleamos

Winston: suspire y le dije con tristeza, "supongo que decidieron no ayudarnos" 

Tony: vi que fuimos rodeados por diez lobos, "fue un honor, pelear a tu lado" le dije

Winston: "igualmente amigo mío" le dije mientras nos preparábamos

Humphrey: cuando estaba bajando vi a Winston y Tony rodeados por diez lobos, "no lo permitiré" me dije a mi mismo, rápidamente agarre a uno de los lobos y lo utilice para golpear a otros tres dejándolos fuera de combate, luego le corte rápidamente el cuello a otros dos, y los últimos cuatro los derrote con bastante facilidad

Winston: vi al lobo que nos salvó, llevaba una capa lo que significaba que era de la manada colmillo blanco, intente ver su rostro pero no podía verlo claramente porque tenía una la capucha puesta, "muchas gracias por venir" le dije

Humphrey: "agradéceme cuando esto termine, reagrupa a todos, me encargare de liberarles el camino, para un contra ataque efectivo" le dije sin emoción

Tony: "porque nos das órdenes" le dije molesto

Humphrey: "si quieren morir no es mi problema" le dije calmadamente

Winston: le di un golpe a Tony y le dije seriamente, "es nuestra mejor oportunidad de salir de esta con vida"

Tony: entendí y le dije arrepentido "lo siento"

Humphrey: sonreí y les dije con seriedad, "que esperan", vi como ambos asintieron y se fueron corriendo

Catalina: vi que Humphrey le había dicho algo a un par de viejos lobos, luego me acerque a Humphrey y le pregunte, "cuál es el plan"

Humphrey: "darles tiempo para que se reagrupen y matar tantos lobos enemigos como sea posible" le explique con seriedad

Catalina: "muy bien, pero quiero que me dejes a Damien" le dije con seriedad

Humphrey: "me parece bien, pero yo hablare con Amy y Claws" le dije con seriedad

Catalina: "asentí y volvimos a entrar en la batalla, aunque eran muchos, no eran mucha dificultad para nosotros

Amy: estábamos vigilando la pelea desde unas rocas, "como va todo" le pregunte a uno de mis lobos

"todo va muy bien señora, los estamos arrinconando y no tardaremos en eliminarlos" le informe

Claws: "perfecto, sabíamos que eso pasaría, pronto serán eliminados y podremos adueñarnos de su territorio" dije con felicidad, de repente vi a mi propio explorador, "como va todo" le pregunte de buen humor

"todo iba muy bien, hasta hace unos minutos" dijo el lobo con preocupación en su voz

Claws: "que quieres decir" le pregunte confundido

"teníamos a todos arrinconados hasta que llegaron esos dos misteriosos lobos con capas y le dieron la vuelta al asunto no solo evitaron que asesinemos a todos los que teníamos arrinconados, sino que lograron reagruparlos" explicó con preocupación

Damien: "dijiste lobos con capas" le pregunte

"si así es, y nadie puede con ellos, están venciendo a nuestros alphas como si no fueran más que inútiles omegas" dijo el lobo con preocupación

Damien: "porque se mete la manada colmillo blanco en lo que no le importa" gruñí

Amy: "dijiste la manada colmillo blanco" pregunte preocupada

Damien: "estas sorda, si" le dije molesto, "cuantos son" le pregunte

"son solo dos" dijo el lobo preocupado

Claws: "solo dos lobos, entonces las leyendas acerca de sus habilidades, no son solos leyendas" dije sorprendido

Damien: "maldición" pensé, "que todos se enfoquen en los lobos con capas blancas" ordene

Humphrey: mientras luchaba contra los lobos no pude dejar de notar que todos se desviaron de atacar a las manadas unidas y empezaron a ir contra notros, "lo puedo usar en su contra" pensé, "Catalina, sígueme" le dije

Catalina: asentí, golpee un par de lobos que me estorbaban y empecé a seguirlo, "que hacemos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "los alejamos de la manada" le explique, ambos corrimos hasta una montaña con una subida casi vertical, "como el entrenamiento" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: sonreí al ver lo que quería hacer, "si como el entrenamiento" le dije con una sonrisa, cuando llegamos a la colina vimos como todos los alphas nos rodeaban, "no es lindo, creen que nos ganaron" les dije en tono de burla

Humphrey: "lo sé, son tan predecibles" les dije sonriendo, y pude ver como todos ellos tenían miradas confusas en sus rostros, "nos vemos" les dije sonriendo, mientras ambos saltábamos unas salientes cercanas, y de ahí subimos con mucha facilidad, cuando estábamos a cierta altura, "y esto es por atacar a mi manada" les dije molesto, mientras golpeaba con fuerza una saliente haciendo que se derrumbara, fácilmente salte a otra y vi como las rocas empezaban a caer llevando más y más rocas, muchos intentaron escapar, pero la mayoría fue enterrado entre las rocas

Catalina: "hay que volver, veo muchos lobos de pelajes marrones y rojos que necesitan ayuda" le dije, pero vi que Humphrey se detuvo de inmediato

Humphrey: "que dijiste" le pregunte, con la esperanza de que haya escuchado mal

Catalina: "que hay unos lobo de pelajes marrones y rojos que necesita ayuda" le dije un poco confundida, "etas bien" le pregunte con preocupación

Humphrey: "que, si" le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Catalina: "sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" le dije con amabilidad con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa

Humphrey: suspire, "creo que es mejor que lo sepa" pensé, "esos lobos son orientales" le dije

Catalina: "si no mal recuerdo esa era la manada que se unió con la tuya por la boda de Kate" le dije recordando la historia que me conto, "pero que pasa" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "que los odio con todo mi ser, me quitaron a mis padres cuando era cachorros, y también me quitaron a Kate, casi todo lo que he amado" le dije muy molesto

Catalina: sabia como se sentía, sé muy bien cómo es que alguien te arrebate a tu familia, "si quieres hay lobos occidentales que necesitan ayuda por allá" le dije

Humphrey: "lo odio, pero no podría hacer eso, yo no creo poder ayudarlos, pero tú puedes, yo me encargare de los occidentales" le dije

Catalina: estaba sorprendida, por lo que decía, si fuera yo los dejaría morir, "está bien, suerte" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: sonreí y le devolví el gesto, luego me fui ayudar a los occidentales que necesitaban ayuda, poco después mientras peleaba contra varios lobos, note a Tony peleando no muy lejos de donde estaba, vi que fue lastimado en el costado por lo que cayó al suelo, y estaban a punto de matarlo, de la nada vi que Garth salió para ayudarlo

Garth: estaba peleando contra dos lobos, cuando de repente escuche un aullido de dolor de mi padre, rápidamente me deshice de los dos lobos contra lo que peleaba, y fu en su ayuda, cuando llegue a donde él estaba lo vi tirado en el suelo y un lobo estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, rápidamente intersecte al lobo y lo mate, luego me dirigí a mi padre y mientras lo ayudaba a parar, le pregunte preocupado "estas bien"

Tony: "voy a estarlo" le dije con un poco de dolor

Garth: en ese momento vi que fuimos rodeados por cinco lobos

Tony: "hijo escapa, te daré tiempo" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa

Garth: "no te dejar solo papá" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de defensa a su lado

Tony: "no tienes una esposa con quien volver" le dije, pero en ese momento otros tres lobos llegaron

Garth: "esto se complicó mucho" le dije preocupado

Tony: "te quiero hijo" le dije

Garth: "también te quiero papá" le dije

Humphrey: sabía que ambos morirían si los ayudaba, pero no sabía qué hacer, "hay están los dos lobos que más dolor me han causado y si quisiera vengarme, solo tengo que sentarme y observar, pero eso es lo que en verdad quiero" pensé, estaba debatiendo fuertemente en mis pensamientos que decisión tomar y era tan difícil la decisión que me estaba dando dolor de cabeza

**¿Humphrey salvara a Garth y Tony, o los dejara morir?, ¿Qué hará Catalina cuando se enfrente a Damien?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Para informarles publique una historia navideña hace unos días, para los que quieran leerla **


	8. la lucha

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, por cierto gracias por todos sus comentarios**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: veía como Tony y Garth estaban siendo rodeados por varios lobos, busque alrededor a Catalina, pero no estaba cerca, "que hago" me seguía debatiendo

Garth: intente atacarlos, pero solo recibí un fuerte rasguño en la cara lo que me hizo retroceder junto con mi papá

Catalina: estaba buscando a Humphrey, cuando lo encontré vi que estaba mirando a un par de lobos, obviamente del oeste pero estaba muy pensativo, podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para él era observar y esperar que escogiera la mejor decisión muy e el fondo sabía que Humphrey haría lo correcto, algo que yo creo que no podía hacer si estuviera en la misma situación, es una de las cosas que más amo de él es su gran corazón

Humphrey: mientras pensaba que hacer, un recuerdo llego a mi mente

Flash Black, P.V. Humphrey

Scoot: "si vives con enojo e ira jamás podrás ser feliz" le dije con calma

"sugieres que los perdone así no más, por todo lo que me han hecho" le dije con enojo

Scoot: "yo no te puedo obligar a nada, eso depende de ti, pero recuerda esto, cuando llegue el momento tus acciones te definirán, no solo quien eres, sino quien quieres ser" le aconseje

Fin Del flash back, P.V. normal

Humphrey: "se quien quiero ser yo" me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía, en ese momento corrí hacia ellos, y salte enfrente de Garth y Tony, "los sacare de esto" les dije con calma

Tony: solté un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vi

Humphrey: vi como todos se me atacaron al tiempo, no perdí el tiempo y tan pronto esquivaba sus ataques, aprovechaba para contra atacar, así pude eliminar fácilmente a todos los enemigos, "ahora reúnanse con los demás para realizar el contra ataque" les dije con firmeza

Garth: "gracias por salvarnos, pero quien eres" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no te incumbe" le dije fríamente, "y que esperan hagan lo que les ordene" les dije con seriedad

Tony: ambos asentimos con un poco de miedo y nos fuimos a donde todos se estaban reuniendo

Humphrey: vi como ambos se fueron corriendo, "eso fue divertido" me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía

Catalina: me acerque feliz a Humphrey y le dije mientras lo abrazaba, "felicidades"

Humphrey: "me estabas viendo" le pregunte confundido

Catalina: asentí mientras sonreía

Humphrey: "porque no los ayudaste" le pregunte aún más confundido

Catalina: "sabía que tú lo harías, confiaba en ti" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "muchas gracias"

Catalina: "no hay de que, ahora tenemos una batalla que ganar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije asintiendo, ambos seguimos reuniendo a los lobos de las manadas unidas, después de varios minutos los habíamos reunidos a todos, con opción a algunos que desgraciadamente no logramos salvar, nos acercamos al gran grupo y les dije firmeza, "ustedes cinco, llévense a los heridos, el grupo de la izquierda síganla y sigan sus instrucciones, el grupo de la derecha va venir conmigo"

Hutch: "porque tenemos que seguir sus instrucciones, ni siquiera los conocemos" le pregunte molesto

Catalina: "si no fuera por nosotros todos ustedes estarían muertos, y ahora somos su mejor y única oportunidad de sobrevivir" les dije enojada y con firmeza, vi como todos retrocedieron un poco de miedo, y asintieron

Humphrey: "ya nos estamos entendiendo" les dije sonriendo, "que esperan ya tienen sus órdenes" les dije con firmeza, vi como todos asintieron e hicieron lo que les dije, luego me acerque a Catalina y le dije, "atácalos por la derecha, los flanqueare por la izquierda" le instruí

Catalina: "entiendo y gracias por dejarme a Damien" le dije sonriendo, al ver que el grupo de Damien estaba por derecha

Humphrey: asentí y luego dije en voz alta y decidida, "ataquen", todos asintieron y empezaron a seguirnos, vi como los lobos enemigos estaban sorprendidos, "no se los esperaban" pensé mientras sonreía, todos empezamos a atacarlos yo a la cabeza, ya que podía con mayor cantidad de lobos, pero había algo que me confundía y me molestaba, "donde esta Kate" me preguntaba, no había visto rastro de ella desde que llegue, "espero que este bien, y que se haya tenido que quedar cuidando a los demás o algo parecido" me dije a mi mismo

Mientras tanto con Catalina

Catalina: después de varios minutos habíamos logrado vencer a más de la mitad de los lobos enemigos de nuestro lado, cuando de repente vi a Damien adelante, escondiéndose detrás de varios lobos de los suyos, "por fin te encuentro sabandija" me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a correr hacia él, mataba a cada lobo que se me ponía en mi camino, nada me iba evitar tener mi venganza

Damien: vi como la loba de la capa blanca se me acercaba muy rápidamente, "deténgala" les ordene, mientras retrocedía poco a poco

Catalina: cada vez eran más y más, no podía con todos, "maldito cobarde" le grite molesta en un momento vi que estaba completamente rodeada, "maldición" me dije a mi mismo

Humphrey: mientras luchaba con un par de lobos, oí gritar a Catalina, rápidamente me acerque a ella, y la vi completamente rodeada, también pude distinguir a ese tal Damien mirando con una sonrisa, "debió tratar de llegar a el" pensé, corrí hacia ella y en ese momento vi que uno de los lobos se había lanzado contra ella, fácilmente lo intercepte lanzándolo contra una roca, luego cogí a otro que intente atacarme y lo golpee en el costado, luego me agache para esquivar otro que se había lanzado hacia mí, "ve por Damien, yo te cubro" le dije a Catalina

Catalina: sonreí y le dije, "gracias", luego fui hacia donde Damien

Humphrey: vi como muchos se disponía a seguirla, por lo que me puse en su camino, "si la quieren tendrán que pasar sobre mi" les dije con firmeza

Catalina: corrí hasta donde Damien, pero vi que estaba escapando, "ni lo pienses" me dije a mi misma, corrí lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome enfrente de el en poco tiempo, "te llego la hora" le dije en tono frio

Damien: "cálmate por favor, no le he hecho nada a ti o tu manada, podemos llegar a hacer un buen trato, te puedo dar territorio o caribúes" le dije mientras retrocedía lentamente

Catalina: "me das asco, nunca haría un trato contigo" le dije fríamente mientras me acercaba a el

Damien: "por favor nunca te he hecho nada" le dije con miedo

Catalina: "mentiroso tu mataste a mis padres" le grite molesta

Damien: "que, de que hablas" le pregunte confundido

Catalina: me quite la capucha y le dije, "soy la hija de Flor y Nick"

Damien: abrí los ojos cuando la recordé, "eres Catalina" le dije

Catalina: "así es y ahora te matare por lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi manda" le gruñí

Damien: "pero te hice un favor" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "de que hablas" le pregunte confundida

Damien: "todos en tu antigua manada me han contado como te trataban" le dije mientras una sonrisa malvada crecía en mi cara

Catalina: "d-de que h-hablas" tartamudee

Damien: "sé cómo te llamaban, nadie te quiera allí, así que tienes que agradecerme por acabar con eso" le dije con una sonrisa malvada

Catalina: "no es cierto, solo asesinaste a mis padres" le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

Damien: "pero acéptalo Catalina, nadie nunca te amo, y nadie te va a amar" le dije burlonamente

Catalina: "no es cierto, mis padres me amaron con todo su corazón" le dije molesta mientras lloraba

Damien: "y serán los únicos, quien podría amar a alguien como tú, o siquiera mostrarte algo de aprecio" le dije burlonamente, sabía que estaba ganando, y cuando bajara su guardia la mataría

Catalina: "no es cierto, durante este tiempo conocí a dos personas que me trataron con mucha amabilidad y una de ellas me demostró mucha cariño y preocupación hacia mi" le dije recordando a Scoot y Humphrey, en especial a Humphrey, "y ahora vas a pagar por todos los males que has hecho, por los cientos que has asesinado y por los demás cuyas vidas has arruinado" le dije decidida

Damien: "no por favor, ten piedad" le rogué

Catalina: "piedad, que hay de los muchos que te suplicaron piedad" le dije molesta, luego use mis garras para cortarle el cuello, luego vi como cayó al suelo muerto, luego me quede ahí llorando, "por fin los vengue" me dije a misma

Humphrey: después de que había terminado con todos los lobos enemigos, corrí hasta donde estaba Catalina, cuando estaba cerca escuche que estaba llorando, me preocupe y corrí mas rápido, "estas bien" le pregunte mientras cuando estuve al lado de ella

Catalina: negué con la cabeza y apunte al cuerpo de sin vida de Damien, "lo siento mucho Humphrey, no pude ser tan bondadosa como tú" le dije mientras lloraba suavemente

Humphrey: la abrace y le dije de forma tranquilizadora, "no te preocupes por eso, era que creías mejor, ahora deja esto en el pasado, olvida todas las cosas malas y enfócate en el futuro, eres una gran loba, muy hermosa y con una personalidad increíble, sé que vas a tener un gran futuro"

Catalina: "en verdad piensas eso de mi" le pregunte mientras me secaba las lagrimas

Humphrey: "por supuesto, jamás te mentiría" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "muchas gracias" le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el abrazo le dije, "ahora vamos, esto aún no ha terminado"

Catalina: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: mire alrededor y vi que ahora la pelea está muy pareja, "hay que terminar con esto" le dije

Catalina: "y exactamente cómo hacemos eso, aún quedan muchos lobos" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero si derrotamos a los líderes los demás saldrán corriendo" le explique

Catalina: "tienes razón" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: "por aquí" le dije, luego empezamos a correr al último lugar donde los vi, mientras corríamos pude distinguir a Claws y Amy, pero también puede ver a varios lobos que necesitaban ayuda

Catalina: "yo me encargo de ayudarlos, tu ve por los lideres" le dije

Humphrey: asentí y ambos tomamos caminos separados, me acerque sigilosamente hacia ellos, y cuando estaba cerca de ellos, salte inmovilizando a cada uno, tenía cada presionado el cuello de cada uno con mis patas delanteras, "esto es lo que van a hacer, se irán corriendo con la cola entre las piernas, llevándose lo que queda de su manada, y si vuelven a intentar atacar a esta manada me encargare personalmente de ustedes dos" les dije seriamente mientras sacaba mis garras, vi como ambos asintieron con miedo, "les pregunte si quedo claro" les grite mientras clavaba un poco más mis garras en sus cuellos

Claws: "si nos quedó claro" grite con miedo y dolor

Amy: "nunca volveremos a amenazarlos" añadí

Humphrey: "así está bien, ahora salgan de mi vista" les dije en tono serio mientras los liberaba

Claws: ambos nos paramos rápidamente y nos fuimos corriendo, "vámonos de aquí" ordene

Amy: "retirada" grite mientras corría

Humphrey: sonreí al ver como todos empezaban a huir, "por fin término" me dije a mi mismo, "ahora viene la parte difícil" pensé con un suspiro, me acerque a donde Catalina, y la vi ayudando un par de lobos heridos, "como están" le pregunte

Catalina: "son heridas superficiales, van a estar bien" le dije

Humphrey: "eso es bueno" le dije asintiendo, mire alrededor, y vi a un par de alphas hablando, "ustedes llévenlos a la sanadora de la manada" les ordene, vi como asintieron rápidamente e hicieron lo que les dije, "vamos Catalina, tenemos que hablar con Winston" le dije

Catalina: asentí y lo seguí, caminamos hasta que lo vimos hablando con varios lobos

Winston: estaba hablando con Scar y Garra para saber las cifras de los heridos y muertos, cuando de repente vi a los lobos que nos salvaron, note que uno de ellos se habían quitado la capucha, y se notaba fácilmente que era una mujer, me acerque a ellos, y les dije muy agradecido, "muchas gracias a los dos, salvaron a mi manada"

Catalina: "no fue nada" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "era lo que teníamos que hacer" les dije fríamente, "cuáles son las cifras" le pregunte

Winston: "tenemos a diez alphas gravemente lastimados, otros diez con heridas menores, y por desgracia perdimos cinco lobos" le informe

Humphrey: "cuantos eran del occidente" le pregunte

Winston: estaba confundido y le dije, "somos solo una manada ahora"

Catalina: "solo respóndale" le dije en tono serio

Winston: "uno de ellos era del occidente, los demás eran del oriente" le dije

Humphrey: solté un suspiro triste, "espero que no sea Kate" pensé, "lamento las perdidas" le dije

Winston: "igual yo, pero pudo ser mucho peor" les dije

Catalina: "sin duda lo habría sido, si un hubiéramos llegado a tiempo" le dije

Winston: "lo sé, como muestra de nuestra gratitud los invito a descansar el tiempo que desee en la manada y también los invito para cenar esta noche con mi familia" les dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije

Catalina: "si es muy amable de su parte" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por cierto aquí están todos los alphas" le pregunte

Winston: "si, solo falta mi hija que se quedó cuidando a los omegas" le explique

Humphrey: solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que Kate estaba bien

Winston: "si perdonan la pregunte, cuáles son sus nombres" le pregunte curioso

Catalina: "mi nombre es Catalina" le dije, mire a Humphrey y lo iba a presentar, pero el negó con la cabeza

Humphrey: "mi nombre por el momento no es importante" le dije

Winston: "creo que todos querrán saber quién fue el que los salvo" le dije

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "no, es no" le dije seriamente

Winston: suspire en decepción, pero debía tener sus razones, "por aquí es la manada" les dije mientras empezaba a caminar

Humphrey: ambos asentimos, pero preferir un poco atrás de Winston

Catalina: me acerque a Humphrey y le pregunte en voz baja, "porque no quieres que sepan tu nombre"

Humphrey: "no quiero que nadie sepa que volví, porque no sé si me quedare o volveré a la manada" le explique

Catalina: lo que me dijo me dio mayor esperanza de que podríamos estar juntos, por lo que sonreí

Humphrey: "solo le diré a Kate" pensé

**¿Qué pasara con Kate, cuando se entere que Humphrey volvió?, ¿algún día le dirá a la manada su verdadera identidad?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran Kate y Catalina cuando se conozcan?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	9. el encuentro

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Kate: he estado esperando impacientemente enfrente de la cueva de la cabeza, todos los omegas estaban muy silenciosos, lo cual era muy raro, pero dado las circunstancia creo que era lo mejor, "espero que todos estén bien" me dije a mi misma mientras veía el valle en espera de alguna señal de que aparecieras, después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin pude distinguir a varios lobos que se acercaban, para mi alivio eran de nuestra manada, "muy bien todos, hay que ir ayudar a los heridos" les ordene, vi como todos asintieron y se fueron a ayudar, mientras tanto me acerque a mi papá, "me alegro mucho de que lo hayan logrado" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Winston: "no lo habríamos hecho si no fuera por su ayuda" le dije mientras señalaba a los dos lobos con capas

Kate: "si vinieron" le dije alegre

Winston: "si y sin duda son muy buenos" le dije

Kate: cuando los vi detenidamente, note que uno de ellas era una chica, y el otro tenia contextura de hombre, pero tenía tapado el rostro, cuando mire a la chica sentía que la había visto en algún lugar, después de pensar un momento recordé, "es la chica de mis sueños, la que me quito a Humphrey" pensé asustada, "c-como, s-se llaman" le pregunte a mi papá aun asustada

Winston: "sé que la mujer se llama Catalina, pero el macho no ha querido decirnos su nombre" le dije, "estas bien" le pregunte preocupado al ver que tenía una expresión de susto

Kate: "si solo pensaba en una pesadilla que tuve" le dije, "espero que sea solo una coincidencia" pensé

Humphrey: me detuve cuando vi a Kate, "sigue igual de hermosa" pensé, pero mantuve mi distancia, aun no estaba listo para hablar con ella, en ese momento vi que Garth se acercó a ellos, lo siguiente que paso me sorprendió mucho

Lilly: vi como Kate fue a hablar con papá, mientras tanto estaba buscando a Garth, cuando lo vi acercando donde mi papá y Kate me alegre mucho de que estaba bien, corrí hacia él y lo aborde, dejándolo en el suelo conmigo encima, le di un apasionado beso y le dije cariñosa y alegremente, "me alegro que hayas vuelto con bien"

Garth: "por supuesto que volví, nunca sería capaz de abandonarte" le dije cariñosamente

Tony: sonreí al ver a mi hijo con su compañera, me acerque a ella, y le dije, "si pero no estaríamos vivos si no fuera por el" le dije señalando al lobo de capa blanca

Garth: "mi papá tiene razón, todos habríamos muerto con seguridad si no fueran por ellos" les dije

Lilly: asentí y me acerque a él y le di un abrazo, "muchas gracias por salvar a mi compañero"

Humphrey: lo que dijo me sorprendió aún más, "compañero" le dije sorprendido

Lilly: "si, llevamos varios meses casados" le dije alegremente, en ese momento se acercó Garth y ambos nos acariciamos con cariño

Humphrey: "solo hice lo que era correcto, pero me pueden explicar que paso aquí, cuando pase por Jasper hace meses las cosas no eran así" les dije bastante confundido

Tony: a todos nos sorprendió enterarnos de que estuvo por aquí hace varios meses, pero entendía porque estaba tan confundido, en los últimos meses habían pasado muchas cosas, "es mejor que lo expliques Winston" le dije

Winston: asentí y le dije, "lo primero que todo es que unimos el oriente con el occidente, como ya te has podido dar cuenta"

Humphrey: "si me acuerdo que habían una especie de matrimonio forzado" les dije

Winston: "bueno, originalmente se había planeado que mi hija Kate se casara con Garth para unir a las manadas, pero ninguno de los dos podían, porque se habían enamorado de otra persona, cuando vimos el amor entre Garth y Lilly, decidimos abolir la ley de alphas y omegas, para que se pudieran casar y unir a las manadas" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, y que paso con su otra hija" le pregunte

Winston: suspire y le dije con tristeza, "las cosas no resultaron tan bien para ella, el que ella amaba se fue de la manada antes de la boda forzada"

Humphrey: "lo siento" le dije, pero en el interior estaba feliz de que Kate me amaba

Tony: "quieren que les mostremos la manada" les pregunte

Humphrey: le gruñí a Tony y me aleje aunque lo salve aún tenía un cierto odio hacia los orientales

Tony: "que dije" pregunte confundido

Catalina: suspire y les dije, "no dijo nada malo, el problema es que el tiene un odio hacia los orientales"

"QUE" dijeron con incredulidad Tony y Garth

Tony: "porque" le pregunte

Catalina: "porque unos orientales mataron a sus padres" les dije en tono serio

Tony: "es imposible, jamás hemos ejecutado a un lobo" le dije

Catalina: "tal vez debería esforzarse más en recordar" le dije

Garth: "entonces porque nos salvó" le pregunte confundido

Catalina: "porque sin importar cuanto odio tenga, él es de buen corazón y hace lo correcto" les explique, "les sugiero que no se acerque mucho a el" añadí antes de irme a seguir a Humphrey, me preocupaba la forma en que reacciono hace poco

Kate: vi cómo se alejó, decidí seguirla y preguntarle algo en privado, "ya vengo" les dije a los demás

Garth: vi como la loba y Kate se alejaron en la misma dirección, luego me dirigí a mi papá, "será que sus padres murieron en un accidente causado por nosotros" le sugerí

Tony: "es la única razón que se me ocurre" le dije a Garth

Mientras tanto con Kate

Kate: seguí a Catalina esperando un buen momento para detenerla

Catalina: estaba siguiendo a Humphrey, pero sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, cuando estaba a cierta distancia de los demás me detuve y sin mirar atrás pregunte, "porque me sigues"

Kate: estaba sorprendida de que supiera que la estaba siguiendo per de todas maneras camine hasta que estaba enfrente de ella, "no quise ser grosera, pero quería preguntarte algo"

Catalina: "que es" le pregunte, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, con la loba que puede quitarme a mi único amor

Kate: "conoces de casualidad un lobo llamado Humphrey, hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy buscando" le pregunte

Catalina: estaba muy sorprendida de que me preguntara eso, "de hecho si conozco a alguien llamado así" le dije

Kate: estaba feliz, pero a la vez preocupada, porque en mis sueños ella me quita a Humphrey, "sabes donde esta" le pregunte esperanzada

Catalina: "si" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "donde" le pregunte ansiosa

Catalina: suspire y le dije, "el me pidió que no le dijera donde esta"

Kate: "qué, pero debes decirme" le suplique

Catalina: "lo siento, pero soy alguien de palabra, además no puedo traicionar su confianza así" le dije

Kate: estaba muy triste y desilusionada, pero comprendía, "entiendo" le dije con tristeza

Catalina: a pesar que la veía como una rival me sentía mal por ella, "lo siento" le dije antes seguir, mientras caminaba vi a Humphrey sentado enfrente de una colina, mirando al paisaje, me acerque lentamente a él y me senté a su lado

Humphrey: "sabes nunca pensé que volvería a ver este paisaje" le dije

Catalina: "Humphrey" le dije pero me detuvo

Humphrey: "siento si te preocupe antes, simplemente es difícil para mí tener que socializar con el responsable de la muerte" le explique

Catalina: "está bien, te entiendo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "por cierto que has pensado acerca de Kate" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "si lo estuve pensando, y voy a esperar a un momento de que estemos solos, para contarle mi identidad" le dije

Catalina: "entonces te vas a quedar" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "aún no lo sé, quiero que ella sepa que estoy aquí, pero aún no he decidido si quedarme o volver a la manada" le dije

Catalina: sonreí al saber que aún no había decidido, "aún tengo tiempo para poner mi plan en acción" pensé alegre, sabía que no iba ser fácil, porque Kate tiene sentimientos hacia él, pero no me iba a dar por vencida

Humphrey: vi que Catalina guardo silencio, mire al cielo y note que ya estaba atardeciendo, "es mejor que volvamos, Winston nos invitó a cenar" le recordé

Catalina: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo recordando, ambos volvimos a las zonas de alimentación

Humphrey: cuando llegue a donde estaba Winston "lamento mi reacción de hace poco con Tony" me disculpe

Winston: "no te preocupes por eso, cuando tu compañera nos explicó porque actuaste así, nosotros entendimos" le dije

Humphrey: cuando dijo compañera ambos nos sonrojamos ligeramente, "somos solo amigos" le dije

Winston: "oh, lo siento, no quise avergonzarlos" les dije

Catalina: "tranquilo" le dije

Winston: "vengan, ya íbamos a cenar" les dije

Humphrey: ambos asentimos y lo empezamos a seguirlo

Winston: "como sé que tienes un problema con los orientales, te puedo pedir que te sientes al lado de mi hija, así tendrás tu distancia de Tony y Garth" le dije

Humphrey: "al ver como son las cosas, mi problema solo es con Tony ahora" le dije

Winston: estaba confundido, pero decidí no preguntarle, "de todas maneras está bien por ti si te sientas allí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto gracias" le dije

Winston: asentí y seguimos, cuando entramos me di cuenta que éramos los últimos en llegar

Humphrey: mientras me iba a mi lugar evite mirar a Tony, en verdad no quería amargar este momento para los demás, así que me guarde mis emociones, cuando me senté al lado de Kate, la note muy triste, lo cual me rompía el corazón, "estas bien" le pregunte suavemente

Kate: forcé una sonrisa y le dije, "no te preocupes, no es nada"

Humphrey: sabía que me mentía pero, sabía que era mejor dejarla tranquila

Garth: mientras comíamos decidí iniciar una conversación, "y como es la manada colmillo blanco" les pregunte

Catalina: "es buen lugar" les dije

Humphrey: "si todos se esfuerzan para ser lo mejor posible" les dije

Eve: "en serio" les dije sorprendida

Catalina: "si el entrenamiento en realidad jamás termina, incluso nuestro líder de manada aun entrena" les dije

Winston: "eso es increíble, y como entrenan" les pregunte curioso

Catalina: "no se nos permite revelar nuestro entrenamiento, pero puedo decirles que parte de ese entrenamiento es usar capas como estas, pero que son muy pesadas" les dije

Garth: "pero que tan pesadas" le pregunte curioso

Catalina: "depende del lobo, yo por ejemplo uso una que pesa veinte kilogramos y el usa una cuarenta y cuatro kilogramos" les dije, vi como todos tenían expresiones de sorpresa

Tony: "eso es impresionante" les dije

Lilly: "no sabía que eso era posible" les dije aun impresionada

Catalina: "bueno él es el segundo más fuerte en la manada apenas está un poco debajo de Scoot, que es nuestro líder de manada" les explique

Garth: "es increíble, pero no parecen tener mucho musculo, sin ofender" les dije

Humphrey: "porque no nos enfocamos en desarrollar musculo, simplemente e potencializarlos lo más posible, así mantenemos una forma ágil para la pelea" le explique

Winston: "si no los hubiera visto en pelea no les creería" les dije

Humphrey: "es natural" les dije

Lilly: después de un rato la curiosidad me gano y le pregunte, "por cierto que paso con tus padres"

Humphrey: me quede en silencio un rato, suspire y les dije de la forma más cortes que pude, "estoy tratando muy duro de estar de buen humor y no quiero dañar este buen momento, así que fingiré que no me preguntaste eso"

Lilly: "lo siento, solo es que me gano la curiosidad" le dije

Humphrey: "la curiosidad puede ser peligrosa" le dije

Winston: cuando terminamos de cenar les dije, "creo que solo falta ver donde se van a quedar"

Tony: "será difícil, creo que solo hay dos cuevas disponibles en el territorio" le dije

Winston: "si ya se cuales hablas" le dije asintiendo, "Lilly y Garth le pueden mostrar la cueva que está desocupada cerca de donde viven a Catalina" le s pedí

Lilly: "por supuesto, síguenos" le dije amablemente

Humphrey: antes de que se fuera le dije en tono suave, "necesito que hablemos más tarde"

Catalina: asentí y seguí a Lilly y Garth

Winston: después de que se fue me dirigí a Kate, "puedes mostrarle a nuestro invitado la cueva desocupada cerca del rio en el bosque occidental" le pedí

Kate: "pero papá esa es la cueva de Humphrey" le dije

Winston: "si pero él no está aquí, además es la única cueva que está libre, y él nos salvó" le dije en tono serio

Kate: "bien" gruñí, "sígueme" le dije un poco molesta

Humphrey: asentí y la empecé a seguir, mientras caminaba le dije, "lo siento no quiero causar problemas"

Kate: suspire y le dije, "no es tu culpa, solo es que lo extraño mucho, y siempre me esforcé en mantener su cueva libre, porque espero que regrese algún día"

Humphrey: asentí "y que paso entre tú y ese Humphrey", le pregunte, ya sabiendo lo que paso, pero quería ori la versión de Kate

Kate: suspire y le conté, "él era mi mejor amigo, ambos fuimos tomados por los humanos a un lugar lejano, y en el camino de regreso, mis sentimientos hacia el fueron creciendo, pero cuando llegamos yo me veía obligada a casarme con Garth, al final no pude casarme con él, porque amaba a Humphrey, pero ya era tarde, Humphrey se había ido de la manada, lo seguí y lo busque por más de un mes, pero no lo encontré" le dije con algunas lágrimas escurriéndome por las mejillas

Humphrey: "lo siento mucho" le dije

Kate: "sabes me recuerdas un poco a él, no sé qué espero algo en ti se parece mucho a el" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Kate: "si creo que es algo en tu personalidad" le dije

Humphrey: en ese momento habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi cueva, "sigue igual" pensé, luego me dirigí a Kate, "sabes tú historia me recuerda mucho a la mía" le dije

Kate: "en serio, porque que" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "bueno, yo no soy originario de la manada colmillo blanco, llegue allí hace cuatro meses, antes pertenecía a otra manada, yo era un omega y me enamore de una Alpha, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos cachorros, la noche que regreso de la escuela de alphas ambos fuimos capturados por los seres humanos y nos llevaron a un lugar para repoblar, cuando por fin regresamos me entere que ella se iba a casar con otro lobo, yo no podía verla casada con otro lobo, por lo que fui de la manada" le dije, esperando a ver si me reconocía

Kate: su historia era muy parecida a la mía con Humphrey, incluso había demasiados parentesco, "puede ser" pensé

Humphrey: "si no mal recuerdo el lugar a donde nos llevaron se llamaba a Idaho" añadí esperando que se diera cuenta

Kate: abrí los ojos cuando lo dijo, "jamás dije a donde nos llevaron" pensé, sabía que no estaba bromeando conmigo, "Humphrey" e dije esperanzada

Humphrey: sonreí y me quite la capucha

Kate: "si eres Humphrey" grite emocionada mientras le daba un gran abrazo

Humphrey: lo siguiente que paso, fue lo que más me sorprendió, ella mi dio un gran y apasionado beso, estaba muy sorprendido pero con mucho gusto lo acepte

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso le dije aun abrazados, "te extrañe tanto"

Humphrey: "también te extrañe mucho" le dije, pero en ese momento sentí que se acercaba Catalina, nos separamos y espere a que ella estuviera enfrente

Catalina: cuando llegue vi a Humphrey con Kate, pero Humphrey ya no usaba la capucha, "veo que le contaste" le dije

Humphrey: asentí

Kate: trague saliva nerviosa al ver esa loba de nuevo, porque no quería que me quitara a Humphrey

Humphrey: "necesito preguntarles algo a las dos" les dije

Kate: "que es" le pregunte curiosa, vi que Catalina también estaba muy curiosa

Humphrey: "quiero que sean honestas, alguna de las dos tienen algún sentimiento hacia mi" les pregunte

Kate: "por supuesto que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, te amo, más que nada" le dije con sinceridad

Catalina: "tú sabes que sí, yo te amo, eres el mejor lobo que he conocido" le dije con sinceridad

Kate: cuando escuche eso, no pude evitar gruñirle

Catalina: cuando Kate me gruñí yo también empecé a gruñirle

Humphrey: "por favor cálmense las dos" les pedí, vi como ambas suspiraron y me miraron, "esto es difícil" me dije a mi mismo, luego me dirigí a ellas, "tengo algo que decirles"

**¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir Humphrey?, ¿Cuál será su elección?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	10. primer cita

**La lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, también quiero agradecer a "lord . ssv "por dame varias ideas para la historia **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: "por favor cálmense las dos" les pedí, vi como ambas suspiraron y me miraron, "esto es difícil" me dije a mi mismo, luego me dirigí a ellas, "tengo algo que decirles"

Catalina: tanto Kate como yo lo miramos con expectación por lo que quería decirnos

Humphrey: tome una profunda respiración y les dije, "lo que quiero decirles es que tengo sentimientos hacia ambas, pero no puedo estar con las dos, no es correcto, por eso les pido que me den tiempo para pensarlo y decidirlo, por favor entiendan, no es una decisión fácil"

Kata: estaba triste y molesta, triste porque el lobo que amo está en duda de estar conmigo, y molesta con la loba que me quiere arrebatar a mi amado, "tendré que probarle mi amor" pensé, "te comprendo" le dije con tristeza

Catalina: tenía esperanzas, pero a la vez estaba asustada, de que escogiera a Kate, también estaba molesta con ella, por tratar de quitarme al único que he amado, "ya vera Kate, le demostrare mi amor a Humphrey" pensé, "está bien, te entiendo" le dije a Humphrey con tristeza

Humphrey: "muchas gracias por entender, sé que es difícil, pero no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera es la decisión más difícil de mi vida" les dije, luego me dirigí a Kate y le dije, "y quiero pedirte un favor Kate"

Kate: "claro, que es" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no le digas a nadie que volví" le pedí

Kate: "qué, pero porque, muchos te han extrañado" le dije confundida

Humphrey: "porque no sé si me quede o me vaya, todo depende de quién escoja, por eso quiero mantener mi identidad en secreto sería muy difícil volverme a despedir de todos" le explique

Kate: "sé que no te iras" pensé con esperanza, "está bien te lo prometo" le dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias Kate, sé que puedo confiar en ti" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y le dije, "creo que te debemos dejar descansar, ha sido un largo día"

Catalina: "tiene razón, nos vemos mañana" le dije, mientras le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla

Kate: "hasta mañana" le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y ambas nos fuimos

Humphrey: "hasta mañana" les dije sonriendo, luego vi cómo se fueron, "es muy difícil" pensé, "creo que debo dormir un poco, seguramente podre pensar mejor después de un buen sueño" me dije a mi mismo

Kate: cuando estábamos fuera de alcance auditivo me dirigí a Catalina y le dije en tono serio y molesto, "que te crees que eres para tratar de quitarme al amor de mi vida"

Catalina: "tú fuiste el que traiciono su amor, yo solo le mostré el cariño que nuca le demostraste" le dije molesta

Kate: "si cometí un terrible error, pero intente tan duro para enmendarlo, lo estuve buscando por meses, y nunca renuncie a la esperanza de que el volvería" le dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

Catalina: "pues ese error lastimo mucho a un muy buen lobo" le dije molesta

Kate: "lo sé" le dije mientras empezaba a llorar

Catalina: sabía que todo lo que dije era verdad, pero aún me sentía mal por ella, "lo siento no quise ser tan brusca" le dije

Kate: "no lo que dijiste es verdad, pero conozco a Humphrey, él es delos pocos que tiene un corazón tan grande por para perdonar" le dije

Catalina: "es cierto" le dije

Kate: "qué tal si ponemos algunas reglas" le dije

Catalina: "reglas" le pregunte confundida

Kate: "si, yo voy a demostrarle mi amor a Humphrey, y estoy segura que tú también planeas hacer lo mismo" le dije

Catalina: "si, y" le pregunte

Kate: "hagámoslo de forma justa, cada una va a estar un día con él, sin que la otra lo interrumpa, así podrá escoger mejor" le dije en tono serio

Catalina: "bien" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "y nada de sexo" le dije

Catalina: "sabes que en una semana es el calor, no" le dije

Kate: "si, pero estoy segura que escogerá antes de eso" le dije

Catalina: "y si no" le dije

Kate: "miraremos que hacer si llega a pasar" le dije

Catalina: "bien, me parece bien, por lo menos así sabrá que debe escogerme sin tanta duda" le dije

Kate: "creo que quieres decir que me escogerá sin tanta duda" le dije

Catalina: "sigue soñado" le gruñí

Kate: le empecé a gruñir también

Catalina: suspire, "si peleamos Humphrey pensara mal de nosotras, así que me voy, tu puedes tener el día de mañana con él, pero el siguiente es para mí" le dije, antes de irme a mi cueva

Kate: vi cómo se alejó, "mejor descanso para mañana" me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a sonreír, cuando llegue a la cueva de mis padres, los vi a ambos dormidos, me acomode en mi lugar y me quede dormida de inmediato

A la mañana siguiente

Humphrey: anoche casi que no consigo un buen sueño, los pensamientos acerca de que tengo que escoger a Kate o Catalina, me mantuvieron la mayor parte de la noche despierto, solo pude dormir unas pocas horas, debido a que sentí los rayos de sol golpeando contra mi cara, suspire y me levante, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirme por lo que decidí sentarme en frente de mi guarida a contemplar la vista, "ya había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba esta vista" pensé mientras sonreí, pase varios minutos disfrutando de la vista hasta que de repente escuche a alguien que se acercaba, pero decidí aparentar que no la había escuchado para sorprenderla

En la cueva de la cabeza

Kate: me desperté bastante temprano, me levante y me estire, cuando mire a mi alrededor, note que mis padres estaban despertando, "buenos días" les dije alegremente

Winston: "buenos días cariño" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "me alegra verte de tan buen humor" le dije alegre

Kate: "si amanecí de buen humor" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto voy salir todo el día, así que volveré hasta la noche" le dije

Winston: "está bien cariño, que te diviertas" le dije alegre, de verla de buen humor

Kate: asentí y Salí de cueva con dirección a la cueva de Humphrey

Eve: vi como poco a poco se fue alejando, "que crees que la pico" le pregunte

Winston: "no estoy seguro, pero se dirigí a la cueva de ese misterioso lobo" le dije

Eve: "crees que se enamoró de el" le pregunte

Winston: "en este punto no me importa, lo que me importa es que está feliz nuevamente" le dije

Eve: "estoy de acuerdo, me rompía el corazón verla tan triste todo el tiempo" le dije

Winston: "a mí también" le dije

Kate: camine hasta que llegue a la cueva de Humphrey, cuando me acerque vi que estaba sentado enfrente de su cueva, decidí acercarme sigilosamente por detrás para sorprenderlo

Humphrey; "buenos días Kate" le dije sonriendo, cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos detrás de mi

Kate: "como sabias que era yo" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: me voltee y le dije sonriendo, "reconozco muy bien tu aroma", vi que sonrió y le pregunte curioso, "que haces por aquí"

Kate: "venía a preguntarte si querías tener una cita conmigo" le pregunte sonriendo

Humphrey: "me encantaría, pero sería injusto con Catalina" le dije

Kate: "no te preocupes por eso, ambas hablamos anoche, decidimos que cada una te va a demostrar su amor y nos turnamos los días, y hoy es el mío" le dije la última parte seductivamente

Humphrey: "bueno si ustedes lo decidieron, claro que me encantaría tener una cita contigo" le dije alegre

Kate: chille de alegría y le dije, "ven tengo el día planeado"

Humphrey: sonreí y le empecé a seguir, "así que, que es lo primero en la lista" le pregunte juguetonamente

Kate: "pensé que podríamos tener un desayuno solo los dos" le dije sonriendo, mientras caminábamos a las zonas de alimentación, cuando llegamos allí, vimos que aún no habían Caribúes

Humphrey: "parece que los alphas no han vuelto, qué tal si cazamos algo los dos" le sugerí

Kate: "los dos, me encantaría" le dije animadamente

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos caminamos hasta un pedazo vacío del valle, "yo lo llevare hasta ti, y tú luego le muerdes el cuello" le instruí

Kate: asentí y me puse en posición, era raro ver a Humphrey como Alpha, pero de cierto modo le quedaba, poco después sentí al caribú acercándose, me prepare y cuando estaba a mi lado salte sobre el mordiéndole el cuello

Humphrey: cuando Kate le mordió el cuello, yo salte sobre su lomo y lo mordí fuertemente, en pocos minutos cayó al suelo muerto, "buen trabajo" la felicite

Kate: "tú también lo hiciste bien" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y cogí el caribú, lo jale hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano, y ambos empezamos a comer

Kate: cuando estábamos satisfechos, nos quedamos viendo el cielo durante un rato, "sabes hace mucho tiempo que no soy de feliz" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije

Kate: "si, cuando dejaste la manada yo estaba desbastada, fui detrás de ti y te busque por meses, pero no pude encontrarte" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio" le dije conmovido al ver su devoción y amor hacia mi

Kate: "por supuesto que sí, lamento haber tardado tanto en decir esto, te amo Humphrey" le dije con sinceridad y sentimiento mientras me daba vuelta para verlo

Humphrey: sentí una gran calidez cuando me dijo esas palabras, "creo que ya lo sabes, pero también te amo, solo que lo que hiciste me dejo una fea cicatriz" le dije

Kate: sonreí al oír que me amaba, pero luego me puse triste por lo de la cicatriz, "lo lamente tanto" le dije mientras le daba un abrazo

Humphrey: "está bien" le dije suavemente

Kate: sonreí y le pregunte "quieres dar un paseo"

Humphrey: "me encantaría" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "se justo a donde ir" pensé mientras sonreía

Humphrey: mientras caminábamos, vi como muchos me saludaban, aunque no sabían quién era, sonreí era lo que más me gustaba de Jasper, todos eran muy amables, caminamos hasta que llegamos a un lugar que no había visto en años, "lo recordaste" le dije conmovido

Kate: "por supuesto, aquí pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos" le dije sonriendo, mientras miraba el lugar donde siempre jugábamos cando éramos más jóvenes

Humphrey: "vaya no he venido aquí desde que te fuiste a la escuela de alphas" le dije mientras caminaba por el lugar

Kate: "en serio" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si, sin ti no veía razón para venir" le explique

Kate: sonreí y juguetonamente lo empuje, "a que no puedes alcanzarme" le dije

Humphrey: "oh eso ya lo veras" le dije mientras empezaba a perseguirla

Kate: pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando y pasando el tiempo, juntos, en verdad me sentía más feliz que nunca

Humphrey: cuando anocheció le pregunte, "te acompaño a tu cueva"

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, los dos caminamos hasta la cueva de mis padres, pero antes de llegar le dije, "gracias por este gran día"

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "yo también me divertí mucho"

Kate: le di una lamida en la mejilla y luego entre a la cueva, cuando entre vi a mis padres ya dormidos, con cuidado me acomode en mi lugar, y me quede dormida con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

Humphrey: sonreí y me dirigí a mi cueva, "fue un muy buen día" me dije a mi mismo mientras sonreía después de caminar un rato me detuve, "por cierto Catalina, ya puedes dejar de espiarme" le pedí

Catalina: Salí de unos árboles y le dije sonriendo, "solo quería asegurarme que ella no incumpliera las reglas"

Humphrey: "no sé cuáles son esas reglas que ustedes acordaron y no quiero saber, pero debería confiar más una en la otra" les dije

Catalina: "para ti es fácil decirlo, no es fácil confiar en alguien que me quiere quitar a mi amado" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "creo que me iré a descansar, buenas noches"

Catalina: "espera, mañana tendrías una cita conmigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "no puedo esperar" le dije emocionada, "que descanses" le dije dulcemente mientras le lamia la mejilla, luego me fui a mi cueva a descansar

Humphrey: vi cómo se alejó, "hasta ahora Kate va ganando mi corazón, pero toca esperar a mi cita con Catalina mañana" me dije a mi mismo, luego seguí a mi cueva

Mientras tanto con Catalina

Catalina: "solo espera Humphrey, ya tengo todo planeado para mañana" pensé mientras sonreía, la única razón por la que deje que Kate tuviera el primer día era para tener tiempo de planear lo que iba hacer con Humphrey al siguiente día

**¿Qué tendrá planeado Catalina para su cita con Humphrey?, ¿será suficiente para superar a Kate?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	11. cita con Catalina

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, quiero agradecer a CofeeBroo por las observaciones que me dijo, las tendré encuentra en futuros capítulos, también quiero agradecer a lord . ssv por varias ideas que me dio para esta historia, quería hacer este capítulo mucho más largo, pero como me han pedido que actualizara lo deje hasta aquí, sin más preámbulos aquí está el siguiente capitulo **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Catalina: me desperté temprano, para poder aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para estar con Humphrey, me levante y me estire, luego Salí de mi cueva en dirección a la cueva de Humphrey, pero en el camino me encontré con Garth y Lilly, "buenos días" los salude

Lilly: "buenos días Catalina" la salude alegremente, "que haces levantaba tan temprano" le pregunte curiosa

Catalina: "estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, además tengo algunas cosas que hacer" le dije

Garth: "que cosas tienes que hacer en nuestra manada" le pregunte un poco desconfiado

Lilly: creo que tenía alguna idea lo que quería decir, "Garth no seas grosero" le dije seriamente

Garth: "que solo decía" le dije

Lilly: "ve adelantándote, quiero hablar algo con Catalina" le dije, "en privado" añadí

Garth: asentí, "está bien, pero no te demores linda" le dije cariñosamente, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Lilly: sonreí y vi cómo poco a poco se alejo

Catalina: "de que quieres hablar" le pregunte un poco apurada

Lilly: "vas a la cueva de tu amigo, no es verdad" le pregunte con una sonrisa

Catalina: "que, porque lo piensas" le pregunte un poco sonrojada

Lilly: "una corazonada, pero te he visto como lo miras" le dije

Catalina: suspire y le dije, "si voy hacia haya, el me gusta y mucho, sé que él también tiene sentimientos hacia mi"

Lilly: "entonces ve por él, y dile lo que sientes" le dije

Catalina: "ya lo hice" le dije

Lilly: "entonces" le pregunte confundida

Catalina: "él me dijo que también tenía sentimientos hacia mí, pero el problema es que también tiene sentimientos con una antigua amiga que tenía aquí, y nos pidió tiempo para pensar a quien escoger, también cada una acordó que iba a demostrarle su amor para que pueda decidir mejor, ayer fue el turno de ella, y hoy es mi turno" le explique

Lilly: "sí que es complicado, pero vale la pena todo ese esfuerzo" le pregunte

Catalina: sonreí y le dije "sin duda"

Lilly: "debe ser un buen lobo una vez que lo conoces" le dije

Catalina: "si lo es" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "mejor no te entretengo más, pero una última pregunta, quien es la otra chica" le pregunte curiosa, tal así podría saber quién era ese misterioso lobo

Catalina: suspire y le dije, "en verdad quiere mantener su identidad en secreto, por eso no te puedo decir, si te dijera quien es la otra chica es posible que recuerdes quien es" le explique

Lilly: suspire y le dije un poco decepcionada, "entiendo"

Catalina: "lo siento Lilly" le dije mientras continuaba mi camino

Lilly: vi cómo se alejó, "sé que descubriré quien es ese lobo" me dije decidida a mí misma

Catalina: seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la cueva de Humphrey, cuando entre lo vi profundamente dormido sonreí y cuidadosamente me acerque a él, con cariño le mordisquee la oreja mientras le susurraba, "es hora de despertar dormilón

Humphrey: me reí ligeramente por la sensación en mi oreja, parpadee un par de veces y vi a Catalina mirándome con una sonrisa, "buenos días" le dije alegremente mientras me levantaba

Catalina: "buenos días, listo para nuestra cita" le pregunte ansiosa

Humphrey: "por supuesto" le dije mientras me levantaba y me estiraba

Catalina: "genial, ya tengo todo el día planeado" le dije alegre

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije, "te sigo"

Catalina: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta mi cueva, "lo primero que tengo planeado es un desayuno privado en mi cueva solo tú y yo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "no debiste molestarte" le dije

Catalina: "no fue ningún problema, ahora ven tengo hambre" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y nos acercamos al caribú

Catalina: me acerque a él lo que más pude y ambos empezamos a comer

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Winston: cuando me desperté vi a Kate dormida donde siempre, lo que más me alegraba es que esta sonriendo, obviamente teniendo un buen sueño, "debió llegar tarde anoche" pensé

Eve: cuando me desperté vi a Winston despierto, "buenos días cariño" le dije dulcemente

Winston: "buenos días" le dije alegremente mientras compartíamos un rápido beso

Eve: mire a mi alrededor y vi a Kate dormida donde siempre, "cuando regreso" le pregunte curiosa

Winston: "no estoy seguro, debió ser tarde por la noche" le dije

Eve: asentí y me acerque a Kate, "cariño, despierta" le dije suavemente mientras la movía un poco

Kate: solté un bostezo y mire a mi alrededor, "buenos días mamá" le dije mientras me levantaba

Eve: "porque te demoraste anoche" le pregunte un poco curiosa

Kate: "solo perdí la noción del tiempo, es todo" les dije

Winston: "y que estabas haciendo ayer" le pregunte curioso

Kate: me quede en blanco por un segundo, no podía decirles que el lobo misterioso es Humphrey y que estaba en una cita con él, pero era casi seguro que ya sabían que estaba con el ayer, "le estaba mostrando el territorio a ese lobo misterioso" les dije rápidamente

Eve: "y solo le mostraste el territorio" le pregunte con una ceja levantada

Kate: "si" le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Eve: no le creía totalmente, pero que era lo peor que podían haber hecho

Kate: "puedo irme ahora" les pregunte cortésmente

Winston: "claro cariño, pero no vuelvas tan tarde" le dije

Kate: "está bien papá, hasta la noche" le dije antes de irme

Eve: "cuídate cariño" le dije

Kate: "lo hare mamá" le dije mientras caminaba

Eve: vi como poco a poco se alejaba, "nos estaba mintiendo verdad" le dije a Winston

Winston: "si se notó bastante, pero creo que es mejor dejarla en paz" le dije

Eve: "supongo que tienes razón, pero si ese lobo intenta algo gracioso, estará en grave problemas" le dije con severidad

Winston: en lo personal sabía que no tendría mucha oportunidad de hacerle daño, ya lo vi pelear y sin duda es mucho mejor que cualquier Alpha en la manada, pero lo que más raro me parecía es que algo en ese lobo se me hacía familiar, no sabía qué, pero el mismo dijo que estuvo en Jasper hace meses, puede que lo haya conocido, pero sin verle el rostro es muy difícil saberlo

Kate: mi intención el día de hoy era espiar un poco a Catalina y Humphrey, solo para asegurarme que no intentara nada gracioso, pero en el camino me encontré con Lilly, "hola hermanita" la salude alegremente

Lilly: "hola Kate, que alegría verte de buen humor y fuera de la cueva" le dije alegremente

Kate: "si estos últimos días he estado de buen humor" le dije

Lilly: "si derrotar al norte y al sur ha alegrado a toda la manada" le dije, "por cierto Kate quieres ayudarme a algo" le pregunte

Kate: "claro, estoy un poco ocupada, pero hare lo que pueda" le dije

Lilly: "bueno quiero que me ayudes a seguir a ese misterioso lobo, sé que ese lobo debe tener alguna relación con la manada y descubriré cual es cuando descubra quien es" le dije

Kate: sabía que Lilly es muy curiosa y no se detendría hasta que descubra quien a Humphrey, pero también me daba la excusa perfecta para seguirlo y estar cerca de él, "claro hermanita" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "gracias hermana" le dije agradecida, "nos vemos esta noche en mi cueva para cenar, y podrás contarme lo que descubras hoy" le dije animadamente

Kate: "por supuesto" le dije sonriendo, luego me fui en búsqueda de Humphrey y Catalina

Mientras tanto con Humphrey y Catalina

Catalina: ya habíamos terminado con nuestro desayuno, y ahora lo estaba llevando a un paseo por el territorio, a un lugar especial

Humphrey: "y ha donde vamos" le pregunte curioso

Catalina: "ha ningún lugar en especial, solo pensé en disfrutar un paseo solo tú y yo" le dije juguetonamente, mientras caminaba lo más cerca de él que podía

Humphrey: de repente llegamos a un lugar donde quede impactado, "es un lugar muy bello" le dije

Catalina: "si lo pregunte a unos lobos cual era el lugar más increíble del territorio y todos me dijeron de este lugar" le explique

Humphrey: "vaya que si es muy bello aquí" le dije, al juzgar lo mucho que estaba en el este debió ser parte del antiguo territorio del este por eso no lo conocía

Catalina: me senté a su lado a disfrutar de la vista, era un pequeño lago rodeado de muchas flores en medio del bosque, "quieres ir a nadar" le pregunte

Humphrey: "claro, parece muy privado aquí así que me puedo quitar la capa sin problemas" le dije

Catalina: "no es lo único que podemos hacer" le dije seductivamente

Humphrey: me sonroje y le pregunte, "que quieres decir"

Catalina: "vamos al lago y o averiguaras" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: estaba un poco nervioso per hice lo que me dijo, nos quitamos la capa y ambos entramos al lago

Catalina: una vez que ambos entramos nade hasta él y lo empecé a masajear la espalda

Humphrey: solté un gemido de placer cuando sentí sus suaves patas masajeándome, "se siente muy bien" le dije relajadamente

Catalina: sonreí y empecé a mordisquéale la oreja con cariño

Humphrey: después de varios minutos decidí devolverle el favor, "ahora es tu turno" le dije cariñosamente mientras me levantaba y me caminaba detrás de ella

Catalina: sonreí cuando sentí sus patas masajeándome, "mmm, se siente muy bien" le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos para disfrutar de su masaje

Humphrey: sonreí al verla tan relajada y feliz

Catalina: "puedes hacerlo un poco más abajo" le pedí

Humphrey: me sonroje cuando me lo pidió, "segura" le pregunte

Catalina: "por favor" le dije haciendo cara de cachorro

Humphrey: suspire, no podía decirle que no y menos si me hacia esa cara, lentamente baje hasta que baje hasta la zona de sus caderas y oía como aumentaba sus gemidos de placer

Catalina: "justo hay" le dije relajada

Humphrey: continúe con masajeándola por varios minutos hasta que decidimos que era hora de salir, "y que hacemos ahora" le pregunte mientras me sacudía el agua

Catalina: "como es medio día podemos almorzar" le dije

Humphrey: "es una buena idea, quieres que vayamos a cazar o vamos a las zonas de alimentación" le pregunte mientras me ponía la capa

Catalina: "bueno ninguno de los dos" le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a un arbusto

Humphrey: le iba a preguntar cuando de repente vi que saco un ciervo del arbusto, "todo el tiempo estuvo allí" le pregunte sorprendido

Catalina: "aja" le dije sonriendo, "creí que podíamos tener un almuerzo privado solo los dos en este lugar" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "es una buena idea" le dije alegremente

Mientras tanto cerca de la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Winston: estaba caminando cuando de repente me encontré con un lobo que reconocí de inmediato, "que bueno verte" le dije alegre

Scoot: "hola Winston" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "como sabes mi nombre" le pregunte sorprendido, recuerdo que la última vez que hable con él nunca le dije mi nombre

Scoot: "el lobo que vino a ayudarlos me lo dijo cuándo le conté de su situación" le explique

Winston: "entiendo, pero sabes cuál es el nombre de ese lobo" le pregunte

Scoot: "si no les ha dicho, es porque quiere mantener su identidad en secreto, y respeto su decisión" le dije

Winston: "siento a curiosidad, pero toda la manada tiene la misma pregunta ya que se enteraron que tenía relación con la manada tiempo atrás

Scoot: "solo les diré que no lo van a creer cuando lo sepan la verdad" les dije sonriendo

Winston: asentí, "por cierto que te trae por aquí" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "vine a ver a los dos lobos que vinieron de mi manada que vino a ayudarlos, tengo algo que decirles y traje algo para ellos" le explique

Winston: "entiendo, vamos a la cueva de la cabeza Alpha ya enviare algunos lobos para buscarlos" le dije

Scoot: "gracias por su amabilidad" le dije

Winston: "no es nada" le dije, luego ambos empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de la cabeza Alpha

Mientras tanto con Humphrey y Catalina

Catalina: cuando terminamos de comer nos quedamos recostados uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la vista y de la mutua compañía, "te importa que descanse mi cabeza en tu hombro" le pregunte

Humphrey: "en lo absoluto" le dije cariñosamente

Catalina: sonreí y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, eventualmente quedándome dormida

Humphrey: cuando la v dormida sonreí y me acomode mejor para que estuviera mas cómoda, también puse parte de mi capa sobre ella para calentarla, cuando me asegure que estaba cómoda decidí unirme a ella en un pequeño sueño, me desperté varias horas después al sentir que alguien se acercaba, con cuidado levante la cabeza y mire a mi alrededor, de repente identifique una figura que salía del bosque, cuando se acercó pude ver que era Candu

Candu: cuando por fin encontré a los lobos, vi que estaban disfrutando su tiempo de pareja, mientras me acercaba vi que el lobo misterioso me hizo una seña de n hacer mucho ruido, "siento molestarlo, pero Winston desea verlos a los dos" le dije en voz baja

Humphrey: "gracias por el aviso, ya iremos" le dije en voz baja

Candu: asentí y me fui a continuar con mis deberes

Humphrey: cuando se fue me acerque a Catalina, "es hora de despertar" le dije cariñosamente mientras suavemente la movía con mi hocicó

Catalina: "cinco minutos más" le pedí mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de el

Humphrey: yo también quería quedarme así más tiempo pero nos necesitaban, "vamos tenemos que levantarnos, Winston nos necesita" le dije suavemente

Catalina: solté un suspiro, estaba disfrutando mucho de esto, "está bien" le dije con un suspiro mientras me levantaba

Humphrey: "yo también lo estaba disfrutando, pero debemos ver para que nos necesitan" le dije suavemente

Catalina: sonreí y le lamí la mejilla, "vamos" le dije

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta cueva de la cabeza Alpha, cuando llegamos vi a Winston hablando con Scoot, "Scoot, que alegría verte" le dije alegre

Catalina: "qué bueno es verte" le dije alegremente mientras lo abrazaba

Scoot: me alegra verlos a ambos, y por lo que veo si lograron salvar a esta manada" les dije orgulloso

Catalina: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "y enfrentaron sus odios" le pregunte

Humphrey: "si" le dije orgulloso

Catalina: "si" le dije no tan orgullosa como Humphrey

Scoot: por sus tonos me imaginaba que había pasado, "entiendo" les dije

Humphrey: "y que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Scoot: "bueno quería darles esto" les dije mientras les mostraba dos capas

Catalina: "capas de entrenamiento" le pregunte un poco confundida

Scoot: "si, aún deben seguir entrenando recuerden el entrenamiento nunca termina" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "recuerdo, por cierto cual es la mía" le pregunte

Scoot: "esta de cuarenta y seis kilogramos" le dije mientras se la entregaba

Humphrey: "vaya olvidaba lo pesada que eran estas cosas" les dije mientras me la ponía

Scoot: "y esta es tuya Catalina, pesa unos veintidós kilogramos

Catalina: "sí que es pesada" le dije cuando me la puse, "por cierto como llegaste tan rápido llevando tanto peso" le pregunte curiosa

Scoot: "tome el tren" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "con razón" le asintiendo

Winston: "por cierto se piensa quedar" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "de hecho no, solo vengo de paso, tengo una misión al sur de aquí" les explique, "es más, ya me tengo que ir" les dije

Humphrey: "cuídate, que tengas éxito en tu misión" le dije

Scoot: "gracias, nos vemos luego" les dije sonriendo

Catalina: "cuídate" le dije

Scoot: asentí y me fui a continuar mi camino, esta misión es muy importante, si lo hago bien, habrá paz entre dos manadas muy fuertes pero si no lo logro toda mi manada estará en varias misiones por los siguientes meses, y eso incluirá a Humphrey y Catalina

Humphrey: mientras veía que se iba note que ya estaba anocheciendo, "creo que dormimos de lo pensado" le dije

Catalina: "si, pero aún tengo una última cosa planeada para hoy" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí, "vamos" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: sonreí y ambos salimos de la cueva y empezamos a caminar hasta un lugar donde quería hacer algo especial con el

Humphrey: mientras caminaba mire hacia atrás y note una figura que nos seguía, "ya me lo sospechaba" pensé mientras sonreía

**¿Qué es lo que tendrá planeado Catalina?, ¿Scoot tendrá éxito en su misión?, ¿Lilly descubrirá la identidad de Humphrey?, ¿Qué decidirá Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **


	12. descubierto?

**Lucha por amor **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, es el mas largo capitulo que he escrito en esta historia, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Catalina: lleva a Humphrey hasta una montaña con una gran vista del territorio

Humphrey: note que nos dirigíamos a la colina del aullido a la luna, "vamos a tener un aullido" le pregunte

Catalina: "como lo sabias" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "porque esta montaña es donde la manada aúlla por eso se llama el roca del aullido a la luna" le explique

Catalina: "y que te parece la idea" le pregunte

Humphrey: "me encanta, o he aullado desde esa noche" le dije el ultimo pedazo con un suspiro

Catalina: "no te preocupes nunca te hare lo que ella te hizo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "gracias, creo" le dije un poco confundido

Catalina: "vamos hay que buscar un buen lugar" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y ambos empezamos a caminar colina arriba cuando habíamos subido un tercio de la montaña encontramos un lugar solo y bastante privado, "perfecto" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: ambos nos acomodamos en el lugar, "porque no inicias tu" le dije amablemente, en verdad quería oír su aullido

Humphrey: "si insistes" le dije mientras me preparaba

Kate: los estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, cuando escuche que iba a aullar mis orejas se levantaron, recordé la última vez que lo oí aullar, y era algo increíble

Humphrey: respire profundo y solté un fuerte y profundo aullido

Catalina: "estaba totalmente en trance cuando escuche su aullido, era algo increíble era fuerte lleno de seguridad y confianza

Kate: no lo podía creer pero de alguna forma había mejorado su aullido, algo que creí imposible porque ya era incomparable, me quede allí disfrutando de su aullido, al oírlo era como si todos mis problemas se fueran

Catalina: después de un tiempo Salí de mi transe y me uní a el

Humphrey: cuando escuche su aullido sonreí, era diferente al de Kate, pero era muy hermoso

Kate: cuando escuche a Catalina unirse me dio ganas de vomitar

Humphrey: después de varios minutos nos detuvimos para descansar, "tienes un hermoso aullido" la felicite

Catalina: "gracias, pero no es nada como el tuyo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: estuvimos allí durante un rato, hasta que empezó a hacer mucho frio, "creo que cada uno debe volver a su cueva" le dije

Catalina: "tienes razón" le dije asintiendo, "muchas gracias por esta cita, en verdad la disfrute" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "igual yo" le dije cariñosamente

Catalina: "hasta mañana" le dije mientras le lamia la mejilla

Humphrey: le devolví el gesto y le dije cariñosamente, "que descanses"

Catalina: sonreí y me fui a mi cueva

Humphrey: cuando estaba afuera del alcance del oído, "Kate ya puedes salir" le dije

Kate: "sabias que te estaba siguiendo" le pregunte mientras salía de detrás de unas rocas

Humphrey: "todo el día lo he sabido" le dije

Kate: "lo siento, entiendo si te enojas" le dije mientras tenia las orejas contra mi cabeza

Humphrey: "no te preocupes, no estoy enojado, además Catalina hizo lo mismo ayer" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "que ella hizo que" gruñí

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, "si lo hizo" le dije

Kate: "no lo puedo creer, que clase de persona hace eso" le dije molesta

Humphrey: "tu hiciste lo mismo" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "es diferente" le dije un poco avergonzada

Humphrey: "seguro" le dije sarcásticamente

Kate: sonreí y le di un golpe en el hombro juguetonamente

Humphrey: me reí "que" le dije pregunte sonriendo

Kate: "tú sabes a que me refiero" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "tal vez" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "por cierto has mejorado tu aullido mucho" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio lo crees" le pregunte

Kate: "si, cuando aullaste en el tren era increíble, pero ahora era incomparable" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "por cierto ahora que recuerdo, deberías tener cuidado con Lilly" le dije

Humphrey: "porque" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "porque está determinada a saber cuál es tu identidad" le explique

Humphrey: "sí que ella es curiosa, gracias por el aviso" le dije agradeció

Kate: "gracias, pero si me lo preguntas si debes decirle a la manada tu identidad, créeme todos te han extrañado mucho" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "tal vez tengas razón, pero aun no pudo ver a los orientales a la cara"

Kate: "por cierto te conozco de toda la vida, y nunca habías dicho algo sobre ellos, y recuerdo que tus padres murieron en una estampida" le dije confundida

Humphrey: suspire con tristeza y le explique, "esa estampida no fue accidental, fue causada por los orientales"

Kate: "qué, pero como sabes" le pregunte sorprendida

Humphrey: "el día que tu papá me llevo a su cueva lo escuche hablar sobre eso con Eve, siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca quise mencionarlo" le explique

Kate: "entonces porque nadie lo menciono antes" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "creo que tu papá prohibió hablar de eso, porque no quería que creciera con resentimiento, también es por lo que me dio el rango de omega" le dije

Kate: "fue muy bueno de su parte" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, por eso cuando me entere de que la manada estaba en problemas, vine de inmediato, no me importaba si también estaba ayudando a los orientales en el proceso, mi objetivo era mantener a todos a salvo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer" le explique

Kate: sonreí, "tienes un buen corazón" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "otra razón por la que deberías decirles, están muy agradecido por lo que hicisteis, creo que se merecen saber quién los salvo" le dije

Humphrey: mire al cielo por u momento, "tienes razón, pero les diré, cuando tome mi decisión" le dije

Kate: "por favor tómala con sabiduría, pero quiero decirte esto, sea lo que sea que escojas te apoyare, quiero que seas feliz" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: me conmovió mucho lo que dijo, "lo haré" le dije asintiendo

Kate: asentí, "bueno me tengo que ir, Lilly me invito a cenar, quieres venir conmigo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé, te invitaron a ti, no a mi" le dije un poco indeciso

Kate: "por favor" le dije haciendo cara de cachorro

Humphrey: "porque usan esa cara" me pregunte, "está bien" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "muchas gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "te sigo, no sé dónde viven Lilly y Garth" le dije

Kate: "es por aquí" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar

Humphrey: caminamos hasta que llegamos a una cueva muy cerca de la antigua frontera occidental oriente, "me sorprende que tu mamá dejara a Lilly vivir tan lejos de ellos" le dije

Kate: "no tuvo mucha elección cuando se casó Lilly y Garth necesitaban una cueva propia y Garth había pasado semanas construyendo una cueva aquí" le explique

Humphrey: "y apropósito la construyo apartada" le dije

Kate: "si es lo que todos creemos, pero mamá los visita casi a diario" le dije

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes, "me lo imagino" le dije

Kate: sonreí al ver el buen rato que pasábamos caminando y hablando, después de pocos minutos llegamos a la cueva de mi hermana, "Lilly, Garth están" les pregunte desde afuera de la cueva

Lilly: "claro hermana, pasa" le dije desde el interior

Kate: entre con Humphrey detrás mío, "espero que no les importe que haya invitado a alguien" les dije

Lilly: en lo absoluto quien es" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: me hice a un lado para que pudieran ver a Humphrey

Lilly: "el lobo misterioso" dije sorprendida

Humphrey: "sabes tengo nombre" le dije

Lilly: "y cual es" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "buen intento" le dije

Lilly: me encogí de hombros, "debía intentarlo"

Garth: "por cierto que hacen juntos" les pregunte curioso

Kate: pensé rápidamente y le dije, "me lo encontré cerca del aullido a la luna"

Garth: "si pero porque lo invitaste a cenar con nosotros" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "amabilidad" le dije sonriendo

Garth: me encogí de hombros

Lilly: eso me hizo sospechar, y ahora que lo pienso Kate ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que llego, ha estado animada y alegre, como si Humphrey hubiera regresado, "puede ser" me pregunte, si fuera así todo tendría lógica, él dijo que no había venido en meses, justo el tiempo cuando se fue Humphrey, también explicaría lo que me dijo papá y mamá de que Kate ha estado muy cercana a este lobo, pero pensé que era por lo que le había pedido, lo único que no tendría sentido es su odio hacia los orientales, conozco a Humphrey de casi toda la vida y nunca había visto con tanto odio, "creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" pensé, "sabes es de mala educación usar capota durante la cena" le dije

Humphrey: "mmm, tienes razón" le dije mientras me quitaba la capucha rebelando la otra debajo de ella, "así está mejor" le pregunte sonriendo, causando una pequeña risa de Kate

Lilly: "dos capas en serio" le dije

Humphrey: "hoy vino una viejo amigo, y me trajo mi capa de entrenamiento" les dije

Garth: "esa es la capa pesada" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "así es" le dije asintiendo

Garth: "te importaría si me la pruebo, quiero ver que tan pesada es" le dije

Humphrey: "no puedo dejarte, seguramente te aplastaría, pero si logras levantarla dejare que la uses" le dije

Garth: "me parece bien" le dije emocionado

Humphrey: asentí y puse la capa en el suelo

Garth: me acerque e intente levantarla, pero era muy difícil, con mucha dificultad la pude levantar unos pocos centímetros, antes de dejarla caer nuevamente, "guau, sí que es pesada" le dije mientras respiraba fuertemente

Humphrey: "lo sé" les dije mientras me la volvía a poner

Kate: "y lo haces ver tan sencillo" le dije sorprendida, sabía que Garth es el más fuerte de la manada

Garth: "es mejor que comamos" les dije

Kate: todos asentimos y empezamos a comer, cuando terminamos nos despedimos y nos fuimos, "te acompaño a tu cueva, me queda de paso" le ofrecí

Humphrey: "claro" le dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y ambos caminamos hasta su cueva simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía, cuando llegamos a su cueva, le dije, "que descanses nos vemos mañana"

Humphrey: "igualmente, que descanses" le dije sonriendo

Kate: asentí y me fui a la cueva de mis padres

Winston: "hola cariño" la salude cuando la vi entrar

Kate: "hola papás" les dije alegre

Eve: "quieres cenar con nosotros" le pregunte

Kate: "no gracias, acabo de venir de cenar con Lilly y Garth" les dije, luego bostece, "creo que voy a irme a dormir, estoy muy cansada" les dije con cansancio

Winston: "está bien que descanses cariño" le dije

Kate: asentí y me fui a dormir

Mientas tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: intente irme a dormir, pero no podía mi mente estaba llena de duda, no sabía qué hacer, cada una tiene grandes cualidades, pero el tiempo se me agotaba y debía escoger, me senté en la entrada de la cueva, y mire al cielo, y empecé a recordar los mejores momentos con cada una, mientras lo hacía algo me hizo clic, "será la mejor decisión" me pregunte

Mientras tanto en las afuera de Jasper un lobo se estaba acercando

"Después de tanto tiempo ya volví" dijo el lobo mientras miraba el paisaje de Jasper, "solo un día más de caminata y ya llegare, espero que hayas estado bien en mi ausencia Humphrey" dijo el lobo mientras busca un lugar para pasar la noche

Al día siguiente

Humphrey: me desperté cuando sentí a alguien acercarse, anoche no pude dormir mucho debido a que me cuestione si la decisión que tome es la mejor, "creo que mejor la medito el día de hoy" pensé, me levante y camine hasta la entrada de mi cueva para ver quien venía, no me sorprendió descubrir que era Catalina, "buenos días" le dije alegre

Catalina: "buenos días" le dije sonriendo, en ese momento escuche a alguien acercarse, cuando mire hacia atrás, vi que era Kate

Kate: "buenos días Humphrey" le dije alegre, "Catalina" le dije seriamente

Catalina: "Kate" le dije en el mismo tono

Humphrey: rodé los ojos y le dije alegremente "buenos días Kate"

Kate: "venía a preguntarte que si querías tener otra cita conmigo" le pedí

Catalina: "QUE, YO VENIA A PREGUNTARLE ESO" le grite molesta

Kate: "tu tuviste el día ayer" le gruñí

Catalina: "qué tal si yo salgo hoy con él y tu sales mañana" le sugerí

Kate: "si como no, hoy voy a salir con el" le dije decidida

Catalina: "quieres pelear" le pregunte mientras me ponía en poción de ataque

Humphrey: "chicas por favor cálmense" les pedí al ver que esto se estaba poniendo violento

Kate: "adelante" le dije a Catalina mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Humphrey: "no peleen, la violencia no resuelve nada" les dije tratando de razonar con ellas, pero no me escuchaban, vi que sin previo aviso se abalanzaron una contra la otra, no quería que se lastimaran, por lo que salte y las intercepte en el aire, aterrice sobre ellas inmovilizándolas, "se pueden calmar por favor, pudieron resultar heridas o peor" les dije con preocupación

Kate: suspire, y le dije, "lo siento Humphrey"

Catalina: "no quise molestarte" le dije con las orejas contra mi cabeza

Humphrey: "no me molestaron, me preocuparon, no quería que ninguna de las dos resultara herida" les explique mientras me bajaba de ellas

Kate: ambas nos paramos y lo miramos, "para evitar otra pelea, dinos con quien quiere salir hoy"

Catalina: asentí y ambas lo miramos

Humphrey: suspire y les dije, "con ninguna de las dos, les iba a pedir que me dejaran el día de hoy para pensar, sobe la decisión" les dije

Kate: ambas asentimos en comprensión, y le dije cariñosamente, "entiendo"

Catalina: "no te preocupes, solo asegúrate de tomar la mejor decisión" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "no se preocupen, lo haré" les dije sonriendo

Kate: ambas asentimos y nos disponíamos a irnos cuando Humphrey nos detuvo

Humphrey: "pero podrían verme esta noche en mi cueva, tengo algo importantes que decirles" les dije

Catalina: "porque no nos lo dices ahora" le pregunte confundida

Humphrey: "esta noche lo entenderán" le explique

Kate: ambos asentimos, y nos fuimos estaba ansiosa y nerviosa de lo que nos podría decir, "será que nos quiere decir su decisión esta noche" me pregunte, "mejor no dejo nada a la suerte y me preparo, sé que Humphrey no es de los que más aprecian el aspecto externo, el siempre mira el interior de las personas, pero no está de más estar bella para el" me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía

Mientras tanto con Catalina

Catalina: "será que nos quiere decir su decisión esta noche" pensé, "mejor no me arriesgo y me preparo" me dije a mi misma mientras sonreía

Mientras tanto con Lilly

Lilly: me dirigía a la cueva de mis padres, Garth el día de hoy tenía deberes de Alpha por lo que no lo vería hasta la tarde, quería preguntarle a mi papá como es que murieron los padres de Humphrey si algo tuvieron que ver los orientales en eso entonces el lobo misterioso es Humphrey, yo había nacido cuando eso paso, pero era muy joven para acordarme, cuando llegue vi que mamá y papá estaban hablando, "buenos días" los salude alegremente

Winston: "buenos días" le dije sonriendo

Eve: "es bueno verte cariño" le dije alegremente

Lilly: "que hacen" les pregunte curiosa

Winston: "no mucho, descansar un poco" le dije

Lilly: "por cierto, puedo hacerte una pregunta" le pregunte

Winston: "Claro, cual es" le dije

Lilly: "como es que murieron los padres de Humphrey" le pregunte curiosa

Winston: "porque lo preguntas" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "es que yo era muy joven cuando paso, y no recuerdo como fue, y he tenido esa pregunta durante un tiempo" le explique

Winston: suspire y le dije, "ellos murieron en un accidente de caza" le explique

Lilly: "en un accidente, ambos" le dije un poco extrañada, "si eran alphas entrenados debieron ser capaces de prever ciertas posibilidades" le dije confundida

Winston: "nadie pudo prever eso, unos orientales se habían infiltrado a nuestro territorio, el intentar atrapar sus presas crearon la estampida que mato a sus padres" le explique con tristeza

Lilly: "Humphrey sabia de eso" les pregunte

Winston: negué con la cabeza y le dije, "solo le dijimos que murieron en una estampida, nunca le dijimos quien había causado la estampida, no quería que creciera con odio" le explique

Eve: "de todas maneras cual es la razón real para preguntarnos esto" le pregunte, conociendo a mi hija debía tener una razón más importante

Lilly: suspire y les dije, "la verdad es que creo que el lobo misterioso es Humphrey"

Winston: "Humphrey" le dije sin poder creerlo, "eso es" me detuve cuando me puse a pensar, de hecho si tendría bastante lógica de que el fuera Humphrey, "es posible" le dije pensativo

Eve: "es posible que se haya enterado de toda la historia de la muerte de sus padres" le dije pensativa

Winston: "pero entonces porque no lo dijo, Kate lo ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo" le dije confundida

Lilly: "no lo sé, pero hace poco hable con Catalina, me dijo que el tenia sentimientos hacia ella, pero también hacia una chica de la manada, tal vez por eso no nos quiso decir" le dije

Winston: "tendría lógica, pero como podemos confírmalo" les pregunte

Lilly: "tengo una idea" les dije sonriendo

Varias de horas después en una colina con vista a todo el territorio cierto lobo con capa blanca estaba admirando el paisaje mientras tenía su cabeza llena de pensamientos

Humphrey: miraba el paisaje mientras pensaba en mi decisión cuando de repente note a Lilly sentándose a mi lado

Lilly: "linda vista" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, me ayuda a pensar" le dije

Lilly: "pensando en Kate y en Catalina" le pregunte sonriendo

Humphrey: "si" le dije, luego me di cuenta de lo que hice, "diablos" pensé

Lilly: "lo sabía, eres Humphrey" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: suspire, "si muy bien soy yo" le dije mientras me quitaba la capucha, "quien te dijo" le pregunte

Lilly: "nadie, yo sola lo deduje" le dije orgullosa

Humphrey: "siempre has sido muy lista" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "Kate lo sabe verdad" le pregunte

Humphrey: "ella ha sido a la única que le he dicho" le dije asintiendo

Lilly: "sé que cometió un error, uno que no solo te lastimo a ti, sino a mí, a Garth y ella, pero ella e ama y mucho, durante todos estos meses solo pensó en ti" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé" le dije con un suspiro

Lilly: "pero también eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero que seas feliz, así que toma la decisión que más feliz te haga" le dije tiernamente

Humphrey: "gracias Lilly" le dije sonriendo, "pero no estoy seguro de todo aun" le dije

Lilly: "tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco" le dije

Humphrey: "como" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "te hare unas preguntas y tú me responderás con el primer nombre que te llegue a la mente" le dije

Humphrey: me encogí de hombros y le dije, "adelante"

Lilly: "quien crees que sería mejor compañera" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Catalina" le dije

Lilly: "quien sería mejor madre" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Kate" le dije

Lilly: "quien es más cariñosa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Kate" le dije

Lilly: "en quien confías más" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Catalina" le dije

Lilly: "a quien amas más" le pregunte

Humphrey: en ese momento en mi mente apareció un nombre, "muchas gracias Lilly" le dije alegremente

Lilly: "qué, pero no me respondiste" le dije confundida

Humphrey: "no fue necesario mi mente solo me mostro a una persona cuando lo preguntaste" le dije alegre

Lilly: "y quien es la pregunte curiosa"

Humphrey: "lo averiguaras muy pronto" le dije sonriendo mientras me dirigía a mi cueva, vi que ya estaba empezado a anochecer, por lo que Kate y Catalina no deberían tardar mucho, después de varios minutos las vi entrando en la cueva, pero cuando las vi me quede sin palabras, "vaya, se ven mucho más hermosas de lo normal, no creí que fuera posible" les dije, Kate tenía una flor como la que le di antes de irme de Jasper, y Catalina, llevaba una flor blanca, que contrastaba muy bien con su pelaje negro y hacia juego con la capa

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Catalina: "muchas gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "esa flor se parece a la que te di antes de irme" le dije a Kate

Kate: "es porque es la misma, la estaba guardando para una ocasión especial" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí

Catalina: "presumida" pensé

Humphrey: "seguramente se preguntaran porque les pedí venir" les dije, vi que ambas asintieron, las mira a ambas y les dije, "es porque ya tome mi decisión, no fue nada fácil, lo pensé mucho, pero al final escuche lo que mi corazón me dijo

Catalina: ambas lo miramos con expectación

Humphrey: tome una respiración profunda y les dije "la que escogí es"

**¿Quién escogió a Humphrey?, ¿Quién será ese lobo que busca a Humphrey?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**


	13. la verdadera decision

**Lucha por amor**

**Sé que todos están ansiosos de ver cuál es la decisión de Humphrey, en este capítulo por fin la conocerán, y sin más preámbulos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: tome una respiración profunda y les dije "antes de decirles a quien escogí créanme que no fue una decisión fácil, espero no perder su amistad" les dije

Catalina: me estaba muriendo de la expectación, y veía que Kate estaba igual, ambas asentimos esperando que nos diga su decisión de una vez

Humphrey: tome otra respiración profunda y las mire directamente, "la que escojo es a Kate" les dije

Kate: literalmente salte de la alegría

Catalina: me puse muy triste y deprimida cuando lo dijo, "porque la escogiste a ella" le pregunte con tristeza

Humphrey: me acerque a ella, y le dije, "tú eres una gran persona, muy hermosa y amorosa, pero sin importar que mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Kate, y ha sido así desde que la conocí" le explique

Catalina: asentí con tristeza

Humphrey: "pero sé que encontraras a alguien que te amé, de eso estoy seguro" le dije con sinceridad

Catalina: "espero que sea tan bueno como tu" le dije con tristeza mientras me iba

Humphrey: iba a seguirla hasta que Kate me detuvo

Kate: "necesita tiempo, no es algo fácil de digerir" le dije

Humphrey: asentí, "supongo que tienes razón" le dije

Kate: "por cierto, pensé que ibas a escoger a Catalina, que te hizo escogerme" le pregunte

Humphrey: "fueron varias cosas en realidad, pero cuando Lilly me pregunto a quién amaba, tu fuiste la primera en que pensé" le dije mirándola

Kate: "en serio, un después de lo que te hice" le dije el ultimo pedazo con tristeza

Humphrey: "sabes que yo no soy una persona rencorosa" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "lo sé" le dije con alegría mientras lo abrazaba, "no quiero que te apartes de mí lado" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo haré" le dije cariñosamente

Mientras tanto con Catalina

Catalina: estaba sentada en un lago cercano, "maldita Kate, porque tenía que quitármelo" me dije a mi misma mientras lloraba

En ese mismo lugar estaba un lobo, que al escuchar el llanto de Catalina se acercó a investigar, "estas bien" le pregunto el lobo

Catalina: cuando voltee a mirarlo pensé que era Humphrey, "Humphrey" le pregunte

El lobo negó con la cabeza, "no él es mi primo, yo soy Esteban" se presentó el lobo

Catalina: mire a Esteban por un minuto y vi que era muy parecido a Humphrey en el pelaje, pero sus ojos son de un color café claro, muy parecidos a los mío, "él nunca dijo que tenía un primo" le dije

Esteban: "no me sorprende, mi padres y yo fuimos capturados poco después de que murieron sus padres" le explique, "y porque lloras" le pregunte cariñosamente

Catalina: "estaba enamorada de Humphrey, pero el escogió a otra loba" le explique con tristeza

Esteban: "él siempre fue un poco tonto, como a dejar ir a una loba tan hermosa como tú" le dije cariñosamente

Catalina: sonreí por su cumplido, "gracias, me haces sentir mejor"

Esteban: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo, "sé que esto puede ser repentino, pero quieres ir a una cita conmigo algún día, para conoceros mejor" le pregunte un poco nervioso

Catalina: estaba sorprendida, pero Esteban parece ser un buen lobo, en muchos aspectos se parecía a Humphrey, "creo que puedo confiar en el" pensé, "me gustaría, podría ser mañana" le dije sonriendo

Esteban: estaba muy feliz de que una linda chica como ella me haya aceptado la invitación, "muchas gracias" le dije alegremente

Catalina: sonreí al ver su alegría, por cierto donde te vas a quedar, sé que Humphrey y yo tomamos las ultimas cuevas disponibles" le dije

Esteban: suspire y le dije, "no lo sé, pensé que mi vieja cueva estaría desocupada, pero como no lo está no sé dónde dormir"

Catalina: "si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo" le dije ofrecí

Esteban: "muchas gracias" le dije agradecido

Catalina: sonreí y le dije, "sígueme"

Esteban: asentí y empecé a seguirla hasta su cueva

Mientras tanto con Kate y Humphrey

Kate: "me puedo quedar contigo esta noche" le pregunte esperanzada

Humphrey: "claro, pero que pasa con tus padres, no se preocuparan" le pregunte

Kate: "de pronto, pero les explicare mañana, además no quiero apartarme de tu lado" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: sonreí y ambos entramos a mi cueva, antes de acostarnos me quite la capa pesada, y solo me quede con la de protección

Kate: "no es mejor que te quites la capa" le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "mejor no, está haciendo mucho frio" le dije

Kate: "no la necesitas, para eso estoy yo" le dije cariñosamente, mientras me hacía debajo de su capa

Humphrey: sonreí al sentir nuestros pelajes tocándose, puse con cuidado mi capa sobre Kate, para calentarla

Kate: "buenas noches mi amor" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "buenas noches amor" le dije amorosamente, mientras le lamia la mejilla

Kate: sonreí y le di un gran beso lleno de amor y pasión, cuando nos separamos acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede profundamente dormida

Humphrey: sonreí y al verla dormida, acomode mi cabeza y me uní a ella un buen sueño

Kate: a la mañana siguiente me desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol golpeando contra mi cara, parpadee un par de veces, en ese momento sentí una sensación cálida y suave e mi lado, cuando mire a ver que era, note que era Humphrey, de inmediato recordé que anoche me había escogido, por lo que sonreí y me acurruque aún más cerca de él, después de varios minutos sentí que se estaba empezando a despertar, "buenos días amor" le dije amorosamente mientras le daba un beso

Humphrey: cuando rompimos el beso le dije cariñosamente, "buenos días hermosa, dormiste bien"

Kate: "mejor que nunca, uno duerme tan bien, cuando la persona que ama está a su lado" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: sonreí, "tienes razón" le dije cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba con ella

Kate: después de un buen tiempo acariciándonos, le pregunte, "quieres ir a donde mis padres, para explicarles porque no volví anoche"

Humphrey: "me parece bien, también es una buen momento para contarles a todos mi identidad" les dije

Kate: "si es un buen momento" le dije asintiendo, "asumiendo que Lilly no les ha dicho ya" le dije

Humphrey: "no lo creo, confió en ella" le dije

Kate: asentí, y le dije, "entonces vamos" le dije

Humphrey: ambos caminamos hasta la cueva de la cabeza Alpha donde encontramos a Winston y Eve

Winston: me alivie de ver a Kate, esta mañana nos preocupamos al no verla en la cueva, "es bueno verte cariño, donde has estado" le pregunte

Kate: "siento si los preocupe, pero me ocupe anoche" les dije

Eve: le di una mirada a ese lobo misterioso, "espero que no hayas hecho nada gracioso con mi hija" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "no le hice nada malo" le dije con calma

Eve: me sorprendió su calma, así que no le dije nada más

Humphrey: "Winston es posible de que hable con la manada, tengo algo importante que decirles" le dije

Winston: "claro, pero sobre que" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "les voy a decir mi identidad" les dije

Winston: "eso es algo que todos quieren saber" le dije emocionado, en lo personal no estaba muy convencido con la teoría de Lilly, camine hasta la entrada de la cueva y aullé para llamar a una reunión de toda la manada, después de treinta minutos vi a todos reunidos, Tony, Garth y Lilly estaban caminando hacia nosotros

Tony: "que pasa Winston" le pregunte

Garth: "para qué es la reunión" le pregunte

Winston: "él quiere decirnos algo importante" les dije mientras apuntaba al lobo misterioso

Lilly: todos lo miramos, "me pregunto si quiere decirnos su identidad" pensé, yo ya la sabia, pero aun no le había dicho a nadie

Humphrey: camine hasta la cornisa, vi como todos guardaron silencio, respire profundo y les dije, "yo le pedí a Winston que los reuniera, porque quiero decirles algo", vi como todos me miraron con expectación, "lo que quiero decirles es mi identidad, y seguramente les interesara saber porque yo pertenecía a la manada occidental, y muchos sino que todos me conocían" les explique, vi como todos me miraban con mucha expectativa, respire profundo y me quite la capucha

Winston: me quede sin aliento al ver quién era el lobo, vi que toda la manada estaba igual, con excepción de Kate y Lilly, "H-Humphrey, eres tú" le dije aun en shock

Humphrey: sonreí y asentí, "si soy yo, Humphrey" les dije, vi a todos y aun no lo podían creer, "en serio es tan sorprendente" me pregunte

Winston: cuando Salí de la sorpresa me dirigí a la manada, pueden retirarse, tengo mucho que hablar con Humphrey" les dije, vi como todos asintieron y se fueron retirando, luego le hice un gesto a Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Eve, y Tony de entrar a la cueva

Kate: cuando todos estábamos en el interior de la cueva, nos sentamos yo me senté al lado de Humphrey, por obvias razones

Winston: "porque no nos dijiste que eras tú" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "tenía mis razones, no sabía si me iba a quedar en primer lugar" le explique

Winston: "lo que nos dijo Lilly es verdad, que te enamoraste de Catalina" le pregunte

Humphrey: suspire y les dije, "tengo que admitir que si había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella, pero al final escogí a Kate" les explique

Eve: "tú lo sabias" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "supe que era Humphrey desde el primer día" admití

Winston: "porque no lo dijiste" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "le prometí que no le diría a nadie" les explique

Winston: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo

Garth: "espera un momento tu eres ese coyote que vi en el aullido a la luna hace cuatro meses" le pregunte por fin recordando donde lo había visto

Humphrey: le gruñí ferozmente, "no vuelvas a llamarme así" le dije con seriedad y molesto

Garth: trague saliva y le dije nervioso, "lo siento"

Winston: "sin duda has cambiado mucho" le dije

Humphrey: "si, un poco, pero mucho pasa en cuatro meses" le dije

Tony: solo lo había visto una vez, y fue cuando llego con Kate de ese lugar Idaho, pero porque nos odiaba, "porque tienes tanto rencor hacia los orientales" le pregunte

Humphrey: "creí que ya te dije que ustedes me quitaron a mis padres" le dije molesto

Tony: "nunca atamos a la manada occidental, verdad Winston" le dije ofendido

Winston: suspire y le dije, "de hecho el sí perdió a sus padres por su culpa"

Tony: "que" le pregunte confundido

Winston: "recuerdas el cachorro que quedó huérfano cuando tus alphas entraron a mi territorio" le dije con tristeza al recordar ese día

Tony: quede en blanco cuando lo recordé, "si lo recuerdo" le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza en vergüenza

Garth: "en serio paso" le dije sorprendido y decepcionado de mi papá

Tony: asentí, "lo siento hijo si te decepcione" le dije con tristeza

Garth: "a mí no es el que le deben una disculpa" le dije seriamente

Tony: "tienes razón" le dije, luego me dirigí a Humphrey, "lamento mucho lo que te hice" le dije con sinceridad

Humphrey: "me arrebataste a mi padres, tan solo cuando tenía unos pocos meses de edad, la única familia que me quedo después de eso, fue capturada por los humanos a los pocos meses, fue muy difícil crecer sin nadie, no sé si te pueda perdonar, me dejaste una profunda cicatriz" le dije molesto

Tony: suspire y le dije, "entiendo"

Eve: "hace cuanto que lo sabes" le pregunte

Humphrey: "siempre lo he sabido, los escuche hablar de eso el día que Winston me trajo a su cueva" les explique, "por cierto muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, realmente me ayudó mucho a superarlo" les dije

Winston: sonreí, "fue todo un placer" le dije, "por cierto ese lobo Scoot dijo que entrenaste principalmente para pelear por Kate, verdad" le dije

Humphrey: "es verdad, además tenía todas las intenciones de darle una paliza a Garth, pero al ver como todo resulto, me olvide de esa idea" les dije

Garth: "menos mal" dije con un suspiro

Lilly: "supongo que ahora ustedes dos están juntos" les dije

Kate: "así es" le mientras me acariciaba con el

Winston: "me alegro por ambos" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: "gracias, significa mucho viniendo de usted" le dije agradecido, luego recordé algo importante, "Winston me preguntaba si podía volver a la manada" le pregunte

Winston: "técnicamente aun eres de la manada, pero que pasa con la manada colmillo blanco" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Scoot me dio permiso de quedarme si lo deseaba" le dije

Winston: "bueno es un placer tenerte de vuelta" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y le dije, "gracias Winston"

Kate: "me preguntaba si podía vivir con Humphrey desde ahora" les pregunte

Eve: "no estoy muy segura" le dije

Kate: "por favor" le pedí

Eve: suspire y le dije, "está bien", luego me dirigí a Humphrey, "pero no te atrevas a acostarte con mi hija" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "yo no la obligaría a hacer nada" le dije calmadamente y con sinceridad

Eve: lo mire seriamente, pero note que seguía igual de calmada, por lo que me di cuenta que era imposible intimidarlo, por lo que suspire

Kate: "mejor vamos a dar un paseo" les dije

Winston: "estoy de acuerdo, que se diviertan" les dije mientras vigilaba que Eve no intentara nada

Humphrey: cuando salimos de la cueva le pregunte, "me ayudas a buscar a Catalina, no la he visto en todo el día y me estoy preocupando"

Kate: lo pensé por un momento y le dije, "está bien, pero solo porque sé que aun la ves como una amiga y te preocupas"

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "donde crees que este" le pregunte

Humphrey: empecemos por su cueva" le sugerí

Kate: asentí y ambos caminamos hasta su cueva

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a la cueva empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, cuando nos asomamos a investigar, ambos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos de lo que vimos

**¿Qué vieron Kate y Humphrey?, ¿funcionara lo de Catalina y Esteban?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**Por cierto Esteban es un OC de lord . ssv **


	14. el ataque

**Lucha por amor**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a la cueva empecé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, cuando nos asomamos a investigar, ambos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos de lo que vimos

Kate: "eso fue rápido" dije sorprendida al ver a Catalina besando a un lobo que no había visto antes, pero se parecía a Humphrey

Catalina: ambos nos separamos cuando escuchamos a Kate

Humphrey: "Esteban, eres tú" le pregunte

Esteban: "hola primo" lo salude alegremente

Humphrey: "creí que nunca te volvería a ver" le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Kate: "u momento eres Esteban" le dije sorprendida, no lo había visto en años y lo último que supe de él es que el junto con su familia habían sido atrapados por los seres humanos, lo cual afecto mucho a Humphrey, ya que era la única familia que le quedaba

Estaban: cuando Humphrey y yo nos separamos vi a la loba al lado suyo, "Kate" pregunte

Kate: "hola Esteban" le dije sonriendo

Esteban: "guau, como has cambiado" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "en serio" le dije

Esteban: "es cierto, te vez como toda una Alpha" le dije

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Esteban: "y al juzgar por tu apariencia, veo que al final decidiste volverte Alpha" le dije a Humphrey

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "no es cierto, seguí siendo omega"

Esteban: "estas en muy buena forma, para ser un omega" le dije

Humphrey: "es una historia larga" le dije con un suspiro

Esteban: "tengo tiempo, además tengo curiosidad como es que dos lobas tan bonitas se enamoraron de ti" le dije

Catalina: sonreí por lo que dijo

Humphrey: todos nos sentamos y le conté la historia, empezando por cuando Kate y yo fuimos llevados a Idaho

Esteban: cuando termino, estaba sorprendido por todo o que había pasado, "sí que has pasado por mucho primo" le dije

Humphrey: "así es" le dije, "por cierto que paso contigo y tu familia" le pregunte curioso

Esteban: "los humanos nos llevaron a Toronto ya que allí no había casi lobos, a mis padres les termino gustando mucho allá así que se quedaron, pero hace algunas semanas quise volver a la manada, para ver que había pasado contigo y de pronto encontrar a una compañera" les dije, el ultimo pedazo mirando a Catalina

Catalina: le sonreí cálidamente

Humphrey: "me alegra mucho verte primo" le dije sonriendo, "y también me alegra de que hayas encontrado a alguien" le dije a Catalina

Catalina: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "por cierto podemos hablar en privado" le dije a Esteban

Esteban: asentí y ambos caminamos algunos pasos de las chicas, "de que quieres hablar" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "solo quiero decirte que seas bueno con Catalina, es una gran loba, y merece mucho amor y cuidado" le dije con seriedad

Esteban: asentí y le dije, "te prometo que seré un buen lobo para ella"

Humphrey: "eso espero" le dije seriamente

Kate: me acerque a Catalina y le pregunte, "de que estarán hablando"

Catalina: sonreí había escuchado toda la conversación, "Humphrey solo está siendo el mismo" le dije

Kate: le di una mirada confundida

Catalina: "le está diciendo a su primo que sea bueno conmigo" le dije

Kate: asentí

Humphrey: cuando terminamos de hablar volvimos con las chicas, "y que quieren hacer" les pregunte

Kate: "qué tal si tenemos una cita doble" les sugerí

Catalina: "es una buena idea, así podré conocerte más" le dije mientras me acercaba a Esteban

Humphrey: "sé a dónde podemos ir" les dije sonriendo

Mientras tanto a un día de distancia con Scoot

Scoot: "reconsidéralo" le dije seriamente

Max: "no Scoot, mi decisión es firme" le dije con seriedad

Scoot: "estas poniendo a muchas vidas en peligro" le dije

Max: "no me importa, sé que mi manada saldrá victoriosa" le dije arrogantemente

Scoot: "estas siendo egoísta" le grite molesto

Max: "no me importa, desde ahora inicia la primera gran guerra de Canadá" grite

Scoot: "veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que me retirare, pero no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados" le dije mientras salía

Max: "por cierto tu amigo Humphrey será el primero en morir" le dije malvadamente

Scoot: "que" le dije mientras me detenía y lo miraba

Max: "he estado espiando a tu manada, y vi que te has hecho muy amigo de él, en poco tiempo, así que hice algunos planes para encargarme de él" le dije mientras sonreía

Scoot: "que él o tiene nada que ver e esto, déjalo afuera" le grite furioso

Max: "te hare sufrir Scoot, matare a todos los que conozcas y a tu preciada manada enfrente de ti, y no tendrás más opción que ver, además tu fiestas el que lo metió en esto" le dije malvadamente

Scoot: "te juro que si les haces daño a cualquier miembro de mi manada, te are sentir tanto dolor que me harás rogar que te mate" le dije furioso

Max: me reí y le dije burlonamente, "pues te estaré esperando"

Scoot: "acabas de firmar tu sentencia" le dije mientras me iba

Max: "nos vemos en el funeral de Humphrey" le dije malvadamente

Scoot: "considérate con suerte, la próxima vez que te vea te matare" le dije seriamente, no lo hacía ahora, porque estaba en su territorio, y si lo hago, podría crear un conflicto aun peor

Max: "espero que te hayas despedido de tu amigo" le dije burlonamente

Scoot: le gruñí, y me fui rápidamente hacia el territorio de las manadas unidas, "espero llegar a tiempo" me dije a mi mismo

Mientras tanto en las manadas unidas

Humphrey: estábamos dando un paseo alrededor del territorio, aproveche ese tiempo para ponerme al día con Esteban, y para mi alivio y alegría, Kate y Catalina se estaban empezando a llevar bien, pero todo el día he sentido un peligro acechándonos, pero no pudo ver oler u oír nada extraño, pero el presentimiento continuaba, por lo que estaba con la guardia alta

Kate: note a Humphrey algo preocupado y le pregunte dulcemente, "pasa algo"

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "no es nada" le dije para calmarla

Kate: le di una mirada de no creerle, "sabes que puedes contarme todo" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero en serio no es nada, solo un extraño presentimiento que tengo" le explique

Catalina: "creo que sería bueno buscar algo para comer" les dije

Esteban: "buena idea, ya está haciendo hambre" les dije

Mientras tanto en las sombras no muy lejos de ellos, un par de ojos amarillos estaban observando a Humphrey desde hace varias horas, el lobo está en la espera de un momento oportuno para realizar su siguiente jugada

Humphrey: todos fuimos a las zonas de alimentación, cuando llegue allí fuimos detenidos por mis tres amigos, "hola chicos" les dije un poco nervioso

Shakey: "hombre pensamos que jamás lo volveríamos a ver" le dije

Mooch: "nos tenías muy preocupado" le dije

Humphrey: "si lo sé, lo siento, pero tenía mis razones para irme" les dije

Shakey: "lo sabemos" le dije mientras mirábamos a Kate

Kate: mire al suelo con tristeza cuando me dieron esa mirada de tú tienes la culpa

Humphrey: "por favor ya dejen de culpar a Kate, son cosas que pasan, ya olvídenlo" les dije en tono un serio

Salty: "en serio, después de lo que te hizo" le dije

Humphrey: "no hizo nada malo, en ese momento pensó que era lo mejor para la manada" les dije seriamente

Shakey: "no quisimos molestarte" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, pero si me llego a enterar que siguen culpando a Kate, yo mismo me encargare de callarlo" les dije seriamente

Mooch: todos asentimos

Humphrey: me calme y les dije, "nos pondremos al día más tarde ahora estoy un poco ocupado"

Salty: "está bien, nos hablamos luego" le dije

Mooch: "si nos hablamos más tarde" les dije

Humphrey: me despedí de los tres y seguimos con nuestro camino

Kate: "muchas gracias por defenderme, pero no debías hacerlo, me lo merecía" le dije con tristeza

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza, "no vuelvas a decir eso, no te lo mereces eres una gran loba, y nunca digas eso de ti misma" le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

Kate: sonreí, "gracias Humphrey" le dije mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije mientras me acariciaba con ella, "solo no vuelvas a decir eso de ti" le pedí

Catalina: sonreí al verlos a los dos, "supongo que si eran tal para cual" pensé, luego dirigí mi atención a Esteban y me acaricie con el

Kate: cuando dejamos de acariciarnos le dije, "vamos a seguir"

Humphrey: asentí y los cuatro continuamos caminando

Kate: en el camino note que muchas de las hembras estaban mirando a Humphrey con una mirada de interés, demasiado para mi gusto, y solté un gruñido en voz bajo

Humphrey: "que pasa" le pregunte cuando escuche su gruñido

Kate: "no me gusta como las demás hembras te están viendo" le dije

Humphrey: "si es bastante incómodo" le dije, luego pensé algo, "estas celosa no es cierto" le dije mientras sonreía

Kate: "que yo, no" le dije mientras me sonrojaba

Humphrey: me reí entre dientes y le dije cariñosamente, "no tienes por qué estarlo, tu eres la única para mi"

Kate: sonreí y le di un gran beso

Humphrey: estaba sorprendido al inicio, pero rápidamente lo acepte con mucho gusto

Kate: cuando rompimos el beso le dije amorosamente, "te amo"

Humphrey: "yo también te amo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: poco después llegamos a las zonas de alimentación, allí cogimos un caribú para los cuatro, todos empezamos a comer, cuando estábamos satisfechos nos recostamos cerca de un árbol cercano, pero antes de poder quedarnos dormidos Hutch apareció, "que pasa Hutch" le pregunte

Hutch: "Winston quiere ver a Humphrey y Catalina" les dije

Humphrey: "gracias por el aviso, vamos de inmediato" le dije

Hutch: asentí y antes de irme le dije, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta amigo"

Humphrey: "es bueno estar de vuelta" le dije asintiendo, luego vi cómo se fue, "me pregunto que necesitara Winston" les dije

Catalina: "solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" les dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije asintiendo, ambos empezamos a caminar hasta la cueva de la cabeza, cuando entramos vimos a Winston y Eve hablando, "nos necesitaba" le pregunte desde la entrada

Winston: "si pasen por favor" les dije

Humphrey: asentí y los cuatro entramos, y nos sentamos enfrente de ellos, "que pasa Winston" le pregunte

Winston: "no es nada en realidad, solo que ya que volviste a la manada, y al ver el entrenamiento que tienes, me preguntaba si querías ser Alpha" le dije

Humphrey: negué con la cabeza y le dije, "con todo respecto señor deje atrás eso de los rangos y no quiero volver a eso" le dije

Winston: "pero así no es la ley, como sabemos cuál será tu papel en la manada" le pregunte

Humphrey: "hare lo que necesiten, cazar, vigilar, defender, o mantener la paz, solo díganme, pero no volver a tomar algún rango" le dije seriamente

Winston: suspire y le dije, "supongo que está bien siempre y cuando colabores con la manada" le dije

Humphrey: "gracias" le dije

Esteban: "creo que es el mejor momento para anunciar mi regreso" pensé, "disculpe señor" le dije

Winston: mire al lobo que me llamaba, note que era bastante parecido a Humphrey y tenía la impresión que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba quien es, "que pasa" le pregunte

Esteban: "me preguntaba si podría regresar a la manada" le pregunte

Winston: "regresar" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "él es mi primo Esteban, recuerda que poco después que murieron mis padres su él sus padres fueron capturados" le recordé

Winston: "si ya recuerdo" le dije asintiendo, "por cierto tus padres también volvieron" le pregunte

Esteban: negué con la cabeza y le dije, "no ellos prefirieron quedarse en Toronto"

Winston: "entonces quieres volver a la manada" le pregunte

Esteban: "me gustaría mucho señor" le dije asintiendo

Winston: "no hay ningún problema, por cierto que rango tienes" le pregunte curioso

Esteban: "nunca he tenido un rango, pero se cazar y defenderme" le dije

Eve: "entonces te gustaría ser Alpha" le pregunte

Esteban: "por mi está bien" le dije asintiendo

Catalina: "a mi también me gustaría unirme" les dije

Winston: "dos lobos de la manada colmillo blanco en mi manada, eso sí es suerte" pensé, "claro, pero porque quieres unirte" le pregunte

Catalina: "tengo mis razones" le dije mientras me acariciaba con Esteban

Eve: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "entiendo tus motivos"

Winston: "en ese caso está bien, bienvenido a la manada" le dije

Catalina: "muchas gracias, pero quiero decirles que tanto Humphrey y yo aún pertenecemos a la manada colmillo blanco, por lo que si alguna vez nos necesitan estamos obligados a ayudarlos" les dije

Winston: "entiendo eso a la perfección, no se preocupen" les dije

Humphrey: asentimos y le dije, "si es todo, nos podemos retirar" le pregunte

Winston: "una cosa más, los quiero a los cuatro mañana en la mañana para asignar los deberes del día" les dije

Humphrey: "estaremos allí" le dije antes de salir, ambos caminamos y notamos que ya estaba empezando a atardecer, "creo que es mejor que volvamos a nuestras respectivas cuevas" les dije

Catalina: "es una buena idea" le dije asintiendo

Humphrey: en ese momento sentí que algo se acercaba, cuando mire atrás vi una especie de navaja dirigiéndose hacia Kate, apenas logre quitarla del camino pero me corto el hombro en el proceso

"Humphrey" gritaron con preocupación Kate, Catalina y Esteban

Humphrey: "estaré bien" le dije mientras sujetaba mi hombro, mire de donde vino y pude ver un lobo con ojos amarillos, un pelaje café y con una capa negra saliendo de unos arbustos, "quien eres tú y porque atacas a Kate" le pregunte gruñendo

El lobo se rio y dijo, "soy Sangre, y tú eres mi verdadero objetivo"

Humphrey: "acaso que te hice" le pregunte

Sombra: "nada, solo me encargaron matarte" le dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Catalina: "quien te encargo matarlo" le pregunte mientras tomábamos posición de ataque

Sombra: "quien más, mi líder Max" le dije

Catalina: "te refieres a Max el líder de la manada colmillo negro" le pregunte

Sombra: "el mismo" les dije mientras sonreía

Humphrey: "he oído de ustedes, son unos malvados destructores" les dije molesto, pero también me sentía más y más débil

Sombra: "no te molestes en seguir luchando la hoja de esa navaja esta impregnada de un veneno mortal, y ahora ese veneno está corriendo por tus venas" le explique con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "maldito" le gruñí

Kate: "donde está la cura" le pregunte

Sombra: "cura, se perdió hace mucho tiempo" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "te matare" le gruñí mientras me quitaba la capa

Catalina: "no estás solo" le dije mientras me quitaba mi capa

Kate: "acabaremos con ese maldito, y luego buscaremos la cura" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Esteban: "no dejares que mueras primo" le dije mientras me ponía en posición de ataque

Humphrey: todos empezamos a rodear a Sombra

Sombra: "creen que pueden derrotarme" les pregunte mientras sonreí

Humphrey: "nos estas subestimando demasiado" le dije sonriendo, rápidamente me abalance contra el clavándolo en el suelo, "tal vez estoy débil, pero un sigo siendo el más veloz de manada colmillo blanco" le dije sonriendo

Sombra: "que, que" tartamudee nervioso

Catalina: "última oportunidad, danos la cura o muere" le dije seriamente

Sombra: "ya les dije, había una cura, pero se perdió hace muchos años" le dije

Kate: ya no aguantaba más y le corte el cuello haciendo que muera rápidamente

Catalina: "parece que me ganaste" le dije, le iba hacer exactamente lo mismo

Humphrey: me estaba sintiendo demasiado débil, de repente todo se me oscureció y caí al suelo inconsciente

"Humphrey" gritaron todos preocupados al ver que cayó al suelo inconsciente

**¿Humphrey sobrevivirá?, ¿Qué manada ganara la guerra?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia ahora **

**También debido a que he estado muy ocupado, decidí publicar una encuesta en mi perfil para que voten a que historia le presto más tiempo, aun seguiré actualizando las demás historias pero a un ritmo más lento, la encuesta se encuentra en la parte superior de mi perfil, pero si no la encuentran pueden dejar una reseñas o un PM con su voto**


End file.
